


Family Bonding or whatever

by Hopedruid



Series: Family Bonding or Whatever Verse [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beth has daddy issues, Bi!Summer, Brother/Sister Incest, Crossdressing, Crossdressing!Morty, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gamer!Summer, Homophobic Language, Multi, Rick Being an Asshole, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Morty and Summer get closer. Rick is worried.





	1. Chapter 1

Beth was up late again. Sobbing into a glass of wine for a reason she didn't recall. Had it been something stupid Jerry said? Rick's absence through most of the day? The utter despair of knowing what a failure she was? Or had this been a day where it was all too much? She had forgotten. They tended to blend together. Especially after your sixth glass of wine.

Rick stumbled into the house, kicking off his boots and hacking up a lung. Beth felt relieved and pissed all at once. God, why couldn't she just hate him. Or just love him. Either would do at this point. This in between was killing her.

"*hic* What the fuck? Is that you Beth? What the hell are you doing up so late? Usually, you've passed out by now." Rick said, looking like an utter wreck.

"I'm drinking." Beth said, her voice slurring a bit.

"I can see that. One of those nights huh Beth? Jerry say something stupid again? Or are you just in a mood?" Rick said.

"I-that's none of your business." Beth said. She couldn't confess that she honestly might have done this out of habit.

"Woah there. Hold *hic* on. No need to bite my head off. Just asking." Rick said. Beth felt guilty for snapping, and also for feeling guilty.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"How are the *hic* kids?" Rick asked.

"Ok. They went to see a movie together after dinner. Seem to be getting along a lot better now. Thanks for that." Beth said. She was a bit pissed she couldn't take credit for her children's newfound closeness.

"A movie after dinner?" Rick asked suspiciously. Beth had no idea why he was being so strange. What did it matter if it was after dinner?

"Y-yeah." Beth said.

"Ah huh. And where are they now?" Rick asked.

"What's the deal? You need them for some s-science adventure or something?" Beth found herself giggling in spite of herself. Her life was so fucking weird.

"Damn it Beth where are they now?" Rick said, raising his voice a little.

"I-in their rooms." Beth said.

"Separately or together?" Rick asked.

"Separately. I-I think Morty is probably s-spanking the monkey in his room. D-don't think he'd want his sister there for that." Beth said, again collapsing into giggles. Rick rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Ok well this has been a great conversation, very educational. I'm going to go talk to *hic* Morty. Have a couple questions for him." Rick said.

"D-do you want me to come?" Beth asked.

"No! No...that's fine. Just stay here and finish your wine. A Sanchez isn't a quitter Beth." Rick said and he walked away.

Beth did as she was told. She heard loud conversation from upstairs but she didn't move. Eventually, she passed out at the table. Thankfully she was able to wake up early and roll back into bed for a couple hours.

She wasn't aware of what had happened in her house til much later.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few months earlier when this all started. Months had passed since the water incident and Morty and Summers discovery of their lust towards their own sibling. Morty and Summer began pushing themselves even harder in their various pursuits and especially during adventures with Rick. Rick wasn't quite sure what the fuck had happened to cause this change, but it hadn't interfered with his affairs in a negative way, so he was pretty cool with it.

Then Jerry and Beth went on a "couples retreat." It was only three days but during that time Rick was in charge of the kids. It was a three-day weekend affair so the three were bound to spend a lot of time with each other.

The first day the trio spent half the day watching Interdimensional cable. Until Rick got a call.

"Ugh. God damn it. *hic* Sorry kids. I got to take this." Rick said, looking at his modified cell phone.

"Come on Rick. Really?" Morty whined.

"Yeah can't you just turn off your phone for a day Grandpa?" Summer asked.

"Sorry. Wish I could but *hic* there are interdimensional threats I have to *hic* deal with." Rick said and he walked out to his garage.

There was a couple moment of silence as Morty and Summer stared at the tv somewhat glumly. Finally, Summer cleared her throat.

"So uh...want to do something else?" Summer said.

"Uh...y-yeah sure I guess. What?" Morty asked.

"Um...maybe we could play some games?" Summer asked.

"Uh...I dunno. M-most board games require more then two players. And they take a lot of set up so-" Morty said.

"Ha ha. No silly, video games." Summer said.

"R-really?" Morty asked.

"Of course." Summer said.

"Uh-ok. I'll set it up. What kind of game do you want to play?" Morty asked.

"Something with guns. I need to get my adolescent aggression out somehow. And it's better here than against some pacifistic alien people on a blue planet." Summer said.

"Haha yeah. Good times." Morty said a bit awkwardly.

In no time at all they were playing video games. Summer was quite good at a game Morty never had seen her play.

"Y-your pr-pretty good at this. A quick learner or..." Morty said.

"Oh no. I've played this before. With Ethan." Summer said. Ah. Ethan. Her on again, off again boyfriend. Right now they were off, and Morty would prefer it stayed

that way.

"O-Oh. I see." Morty said, a bit downcast. He hated to show weakness like this, but he just couldn't contain himself. He suddenly felt Summer's

hand on his shoulder.

"Personally though I prefer playing with you." Summer said.

"Y-you do?" Morty said, looking back at her. She smiled, a beautiful thing that reminded him of her namesake.

"Of course Morty." She said. Suddenly an explosion burst from the speakers. Both of their characters had died.

"Aw god damn it!" They both exclaimed. Then the two of them laughed.

It was after dinner when Rick stumbled back in, drunk on booze and trembling from some recent adventure.

"Your home late." Summer said, toying with her phone.

"Sorry kids I *belch* didn't have a chance to break away. Conferance got ruined by a f-fucking Space *hic* Ninja attack. Those fucks are a real bitch to put down. What did you kids *hic* do?" Rick said.

"Played some games. Talked a bunch." Summer said.

"We had to get take-out. Since you weren't here." Morty said, sounding a little bitter.

"Don't be a crybaby Morty. Not every adventure requires your "expert assitance." What did you two talk about anyway?" Rick said, starting off sarcastic but ending up sounding a little needy.

"Nothing much. Morty talked a bit about your adventures. I need to start coming on more, you know?" Summer said.

"Jesus Summer you already are going on more. We've talked about this." Rick said.

"I need a promotion. I'm older then Morty, you know?" Summer said.

"It's not about age Summer." Rick said.

"What is it because I'm a girl? You can't bring me along because I'm just a helpless damsel?" Summer said.

"Summer, if I didn't want to bring along overly emotional pussy crybabies who nag all the time, I wouldn't be bringing Morty. It's not about gender and I respect your intelligence and capabilities. It's just *hic* dangerous for a lot of reasons." Rick said.

"Mind telling us what those reasons are?" Summer said.

"Don't waste your breath Summer. He doesn't tell us anything." Morty said.

"I tell you more then enough. Your job on adventures is to do what I say and keep your mouth shut." Rick said.

"Don't be mean to Morty, Rick." Summer said.

"What you two are *hic* butt buddies now? Is that it? You have a couple of good days and suddenly you two a-*hic* are ganging up on grandpa Rick? I see how it is. You two losers can stay here and kiss each others *hic* asses. I have important science to do in my garage." Rick said.

"Wait Grandpa Rick!" Summer said, but it was too late. He stormed off in a huff.

Morty scoffed, right now being angry at Rick was a lot more convenient then thinking about Summer's butt. God, he hated how easily that happened.

"Forget it Summer. We aren't important to him. He's explained that enough times hasn't he?" Morty said.

"B-but he has said he loved us...and all the good times we had together. Think of all he's done to protect us." Summer said.

"That was all a lie. He just wants to use us Summer. As soon as we stop being convenient puppets, he'll drop us and pick up someone new." Morty said. He didn't really believe that. If he did he would have already stopped traveling with Rick. Most nights he wouldn't get this harsh...but he was in a strange mood.

"T-then why don't you just stop traveling with him." Summer said, her voice real quiet. Morty felt uncomfortable here. Sometimes he could forget this sexual attraction to his sister. Just think of things how he used to. Other times she just looked so sexy he couldn't stand it. That was why he had been so attracted to Jessica. He had a thing for Red hair. But Jessica while hot was nothing compared to Summer. And it was so...forbidden.

"I-I guess it's cause...I want to see wonderful things. The way he does you know?" Morty managed to say.

"Mhem." Summer said, still looking at the tv. Her voice was just so damn hot. She was a siren. A temptress. God he wanted her. God he wanted her so bad. Grandpa Rick would have told him to blind and deafen himself temporarily...but that was if she was a real siren and not just his smoking hot sister.

"You k-know Summer?" Morty asked.

"Know what Morty?" Summer asked, in that gentle tone she would use sometime.

"I-I really want to see the universe with you." Morty said. There was a short pause and suddenly he felt his lips on hers. He didn't know who kissed who. He didn't remember. He wished he remembered. But he was so glad to be caught up in this moment. This rather dry, unsexual kiss on the mouth. Because it was lip on lip contact with the woman he loved.

Aw geez. He loved her. And as more then a sister! This was bad...sexual lust was bad too but he could have maybe grown out of that. You don't grow out of having romantic feelings for your sister.

Finally, their lips parted. Summer blinked. Then she smiled and lightly pushed Morty.

"God Morty. Your such a baby. Still pecking your big sister like that? You did that all the time when you were, like five." Summer said, with a lighthearted smile. Morty laughed and stroked his arm.

"Ah ha ha. Uh yeah. S-sorry about that." Morty said.

"Don't worry about that. You can do it anytime. We're siblings so it's all cool." Summer said. Mentally kicking herself.

"O-oh. Th-that's cool." Morty said.

"W-we should probably just go to bed." Summer said. Morty agreed.

The two of them spent time jerking off before falling into a shameful half-sleep. Rick was out in the garage, thinking up distractions so he wouldn't just end his awful life right there.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty woke up the second day feeling weird. Oh god, he thought, it was going to be one of those days. Morty got dressed and felt irritated. Why did he have to feel like this? He could go weeks without feeling weird at all but then suddenly it felt like his personality shifted. He wasn't Normal Morty, he was Different Morty.

Different Morty took longer in the showers without even masturbating. Different Morty picked at his food. Different Morty was irritated, felt raw and on edge. Different Morty was a moody little bitch.

Morty sighed, brushed his teeth, took his extra long shower and looked longingly at his mother and sister's girly shampoos, and went down to have breakfast.

Morty had half the cereal he usually did and a banana. He felt groggy and terrible and chugged a bunch of water so hopefully, his throat wouldn't feel so gross.

It kinda worked.

"Hey Morty." Summer said, entering the kitchen and immediately putting the coffee machine on.

"H-Hi Summer." Morty said. God, he hoped it wasn't obvious that he was different today. He wished he could just go to bed and wake up when he felt normal.

"You doing alright bro? You sound a bit groggy." Summer said.

"Y-yeah. Didn't get the best sleep and woke up feeling kinda...bad." Morty said.

"That sucks Morty. Maybe you can get a nap in later?" Summer said.

"Y-yeah. M-maybe." Morty said, grabbing a can of pop from the refrigerator. He opened it and drank a bit.

"H-hey Summer?" Morty began.

"Yeah, Morty?" Summer said.

"I-I do want to keep hanging out with you today." Morty said a bit shyly. Summer smiled.

"I want to hang out with you too." Summmer said.

Then Rick burst in.

"Hey kids. Got a great adventure for ya. Really fun, top of the line, grade A Rick and Morty and sometimes Summer adventure. Should be back before lunch. You kids in *belch* or what?" Rick said.

"Sure! That sounds great...if uh...Morty is in." Summer said looking at her younger brother excitedly. He sighed.

"Yeah sure." Morty said.

"Good. Great. It'll all be fine. It's not that dangerous of a *hic* mission. But it's certainly a worthwhile one. Let's get going!" Rick said and he got out his portal gun.

Summer jumped in right away. Morty took a sip of his drink before jumping in. Rick jumped in last.

Morty's eyes felt assaulted by a rainbow of colors. It was some sort of technicolor fantasy world. Individuals of a thousand species and races flocked together. Sometimes embracing or walking hand in hand. The humans and other races that had genders Morty could identify...tended to primarily be uh..." mingling" with their same gender.

"Uh Rick what is this place exactly?" Summer asked.

"I know pretty gay right? It's a planet full of homos. They all got chased off of their own worlds so this planet, which is alive and sentient, decided to adopt them as his own. Keeps them in a state of near-permanent ecstasy with pheromones in the atmosphere. As you can tell by the design of the place, it has quite a sense of humor." Rick said.

"That's-uh...great I guess? I am not sure how to feel about the whole drugging thing." Summer said.

"Don't worry. They knew what they were getting into. Planets lonely and needy, didn't want them to leave. Now they won't want to. But they signed on the bottom line." Rick said.

"Sounds like a lot of bs to me." Morty said.

"Ah. A crabby one today. Need to change your tampon Nancy?" Rick said.

"Blatant sexism aside...why aren't we getting drugged Rick?" Summer said.

"Hm...well you gotta be part of the alphabet soup to be affected. If your not your free and clear." Rick said.

Suddenly Summer felt a tingling in her body. It started in her feet and her fingers and spread till it covered her entire body. All her aches and pains were gone. It felt so good. She felt safe and warm and accepted.

Morty felt it too. It was warm in the pit of his stomach and spread up and down his body. All his tension and irritation dissipated and he felt fully at peace with himself.

"Stay here kids. Uncle Rick will be *hic* right back. Nothing bad can happen to you so actually...feel free to explore." Rick said. Then he left the two blissful kids.

Summer looked around and saw two women and a man, laying blissfully in each others arms. Just the sight of them brought tears to her eyes. She felt so whole. So full of emotion she wanted to burst.

"I-I'll be right back Morty. Stay here ok. I-I want to be able to find you." Summer said, on the verge of tears.

"O-ok." Morty said, barely listening. Summer left quickly, approaching the threesome.

A few moment's later Morty felt his attention drawn to three men dressed like women. He could tell, but they were so beautiful and looked so at peace Morty couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to be among them. Forgetting Summer's words he left to join them.

"You guy's look so amazing together. I-I just wanted to say that." Summer said, talking to the gorgeous naked woman with her arms around another woman and a man.

"You want this don't you." She said, her voice a bit rough but kind.

"Yes. More than anything." Summer said.

"Then take it." The woman said.

"How?" Summer asked.

"You're smart. You're beautiful. You're charming. You can have anything in this world that you want. You can have anything in this multiverse." She said.

"That sounds...that sounds so amazing." Summer said.

"It is your birthright. Claim it." The woman said.

"W-wait before I do...there's one thing...can I touch a boob? I want to be able to grab another woman's without feeling totally guilty for using my friend's naivety. I can't just keep using Grace for that just cause she doesn't know that "bisexual" is a thing." Summer said.

"Go ahead." She said.

Summer approached and very slowly reached out and grabbed a breast. Shuddering in exactly.

"How does it feel?" The woman asked.

"Amazing. I could hold it forever." Summer said.

"You could. But you won't. That's her duty." The woman said, nodding her head at the woman resting her head nearly on her lap.

"O-ok. I'll be going now." Summer said. She received a smack on her backside for her troubles, but it only made her grin broader.

Morty walked slowly over to the group of crossdressers. Even in his blissful state, he felt a bit anxious, but he had to do it.

"H-hey. I just wanted to say that yo-your beautiful." Morty said with a nervous smile.

"Why thank you, dear. Want any makeover tips?" Said one of the crossdressers with a giggle.

"Y-yeah." Morty said. The crossdressers giggle again.

"Your such a cutie. I think you could pull off pink well." Said another of the crossdressers. In a matter of moments, Morty was taking meticulous notes as he was bombarded with advice. Eventually, he heard Summer calling for him.

"S-sorry gurls. I gotta go. Be seeing you." Morty said and ran off to find his sister.

"Morty! Morty!" She came running at him, embracing him.

"I was so worried about you. Where were you?" She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Around. Checking out the local scenery. This place is actually pretty cool." Morty said.

"I know right." Summer said withdrawing from the hug. "I don't know what came over me. This place has to be safe right?"

"Y-your not wrong Summer." Morty said.

"Where is Rick? He's been gone for a while." Summer said. Though she didn't know how long it had been. Time didn't seem to matter in this place.

"Ah. Getting fed up with all this rainbow shit huh?" Rick said.

"Rick! It's so great to see you." Morty said, hugging his grandfather.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you took us here it's so cool." Summer said, having wrapped her arms around the old man as well.

"Ok. Ok. This has gotten a bit out of hand." Rick said as he extracted himself from his grandchildren's embrace.

"What do you mean Rick?" Morty asked.

"Well stoners it's time to confess. You two have been hiding something." Rick said with a smirk.

"I-Uh-well-"

"N-no I-don't I-uh."

"Quiet idiots. Don't you people now *hic* anything? This was a trap. A lie. A con. Placebo effect." Rick said.

"Huh what do-you mean?" Morty said growing pale.

"Th-that's-What?" Summer said, not making any sense.

"I lied. You can't be affected by the drugs in the atmosphere. I fucking inoculated you to enviormental effects weeks ago. You just acted on your deeper urges because you thought this planet had given you carte blanche to do just that." Rick said.

"O-oh god. I think I-I'm going to be sick." Summer said, clutching her forehead.

"W-what did I do! What did I say? I'm so fucking embarrassed." Morty said, hyperventilating.

"Knock it off you stupid *hic* assholes. I may prefer women nine times out of ten but I don't *hic* turn down an easy opportunity." Rick said.

"Ew." Summer said.

"Gross Rick." Morty said.

"Point is don't be such *hic* pussies. So Summer goes both way's and Morty is a sissy crossdresser. Doesn't matter. Your no more or less insignificant then you were before. And bringing you here got me what I wanted." Rick said. He got out his portal gun and shot a portal for home. The three of them went through it casually.

"What the hell did you get out of this?" Morty asked.

"Ingredients Yew wants for his voodoo and enough drugs to last a good long while. Plus I got one up on the old grandkids. All and all a great day." Rick said, looking satisfied.

"You're just a selfish prick, you know that Rick?" Morty said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm the *hic* bad guy. Keep telling yourself that I'm responsible for all your problems. Anyway, I'm leaving. Need to get my ducats from that pansy Druid. You guys want to come? Can grab a bite on the way?" Rick said.

"No thanks, Rick." Morty said looking irritated.

"You sure? Summer, Willow will be there. And he might have some of his hot concubines along for the ride." Rick said.

"Not in the mood Rick." Summer said.

"Whatever. You two would just cramp my style anyway." Rick said, with that he left.

"So you like girls?" Morty said. Summer nodded.

"You like girl's clothes?" Summer asked. Morty nodded.

"Let's order in. Something good, ok?" Summer said. Morty smiled.

"Ok." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

They ordered in and sat around watching tv and talking. Catching up on all the time they spent keeping secrets from each other.

"So...you have a thing for Grace right?" Summer asked.

"Uh...kinda. She is pretty hot. Morty said.

"I know right! She has a great ass. I know alot of people ignore it because her boobs are so perky and nice but it's really, really nice." Summer said.

"I've noticed." Morty said.

"Good. I hate to admit it but I have to say I abused my friendship privileges to smack that butt a few times and it feels as great as it looks." Summer said.

"Lucky." Morty replied.

"Yeah. Total hottie. I think she's straight but...god it can be so hard to tell." Summer said.

"Good luck on that...she also is a very nice dresser you know." Morty said, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Oh, I know. Her fashion sense is like, to die. Did you see that cute skirt and legging combo she was rocking last week? Girl knows how to rock it." Summer said.

"I did. It was v-very pretty." Morty said.

"Do-do you want like- a makeover?" Summer asked.

"O-of course. I've been wanting that all my life." Morty said.

"Ok. Well then you wait here, watch some TV, and wait until I get everything ready ok?" Summer said. Morty nodded. Summer walked away and Morty barely noticed her cute butt as she hurried away. Morty was so excited he could barely contain himself. His beautiful sister Summer was going to give him a makeover. He tried to calm down and pay attention to the tv but he could only keep his cool for a minute or so before he lost his composure and started thinking about how Summer would dress him up.

"Morrrty, it's time for your makeover!" Summer called in a sing song voice. Morty gulped, drank some water, and began slowly making his way towards his sisters room.

She was dressed in a frilly pink nightgown, her toes were painted pink as well. Laid out around her was a treasure trove of items. Old clothes she no longer wore, makeup, nail polish and a delightful array of accessories.

"So? What do you think?" Summer asked.

"It's beautiful." Morty said, a tear almost coming to his eye.

"Ok, Morty you can strip. I'll turn my back and you can put on these pair of panties and a bra. I know the bra will be loose up front but we can totally take care of that later." Summer said and she turned her back.

Morty gradually slipped out of his clothing piece by piece. He was so excited and nervous he felt like he could throw up, but that would ruin his night.

He slipped on the matching set of pink panties and a bra. He shivered in delight. It felt so good, so comfortable.

"I-I did it." Morty said. Summer turned around.

"Oh great! You look fantastic. Pink is so your color. Need to get yourself shaved a bit, thankfully your big sis has just the thing for that yucky hair." Summer said.

"Thank god." Morty said, relieved.

Summer helped shave the boy. Despite being in the middle of adolescence he had not yet managed to get much body hair, which even on his more "macho" days he considered a blessing.

"There you go! All smooth and nice. Though your ahem "little Morty" seems pretty pleased himself." Summer said.

"I-uh. Um-I-I'm sorry." Morty said, wishing his erection would go down. Summer giggled.

"No. It's fine sweetie. Perfectly natural. You'll have to learn how to tuck that thing. Thankfully it doesn't look too big, so it should be pretty easy to hide." Summer said and Morty turned bright red.

"Not that it's a bad thing. I think it's just a bit smaller than average. Maybe an inch. Most girls aren't that concerned about size. Your cute and eager to please. That accounts for a lot." Summer said.

"R-Really?" Morty said.

"Of course. Gretchen was going out with a guy who had like a 3 incher at full mast and came in like 45 seconds. He had a cute face, a nice butt and was great at oral. Just learn how to go down on a girl, stimulate her clit, learn her fetishes. A lot can be forgiven if you are eager to please." Summer said.

"Wait...is that Terry? That popular guy half the girls get wet for? I seriously am like an inch and a half larger than him?" Morty said, though he may have been exaggerating about the half.

"Yep. Don't tell anyone though. He's a good guy. Was a bit insecure about the small dick but Gretchen helped him get over that." Summer said. "Anyway onto the next step. Painting your toenails!" Summer said.

Morty couldn't wait.

Summer painted his toe nails meticulusly. Morty felt sensitive and almost moved several times only to get gentle reprimends from Summer.

He was impressed by the final result.

"Wow. That's so pretty." Morty said. Summer smiled.

"Just remember their still wet. Don't ruin my hard work." Summer said.

"Of course not. Wha-what's next?" Morty asked.

"Getting you a dress of course. Here it is." Summer said, reaching over to a dress she then held up.

"Here it is! Isn't it fabulous?" Summer said. The dress was pink, knee length on Morty, with a bow. Morty slipped into it, feeling utter bliss.

"Wow. You are looking great Morty! Even better then I expected in just my hand me downs. Guess that means you can pull off almost anything." Summer said.

"Th-thanks I feel really good. I feel pretty." Morty said.

"You look pretty! Now for makeup and nail polish." Summer said. Morty nodded and Summer went to work. Morty was blown away by the results.

"Wow. I look beautiful." Morty said.

"Yes you do and it's all thanks to your big sister." Summer said with a smirk. Morty hugged her and began kissing her cheeks furiously.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Morty said. Summer was soaking wet. God Morty shouldn't be so close. And wearing that dress...

"...Your welcome but...it's a little overboard Morty." Summer said.

"S-Sorry." Morty said.

"It's no problem." Summer said.

"Wh-what next." Morty asked.

"Well, Morty hm...does that name really fit you like this? Or should I call you Morticia." Summer said. Morty looked pleased.

"Morticia sounds great but...either way." Morty said.

"Well, Morticia how about...music." Summer said with a smirk. Morty smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer turned on some tunes. They listened to a wide variety of girly pop. Britney Spears. Lady Gaga. Katy Perry. And much more. Morticia was shy at first, but eventually, she was belting out tunes and dancing with Summer. They were halfway through "All about that Bass" when they heard the door open. Summer turned off the music and silently commanded Morticia to head under her bed. Summer then left the room and closed the door behind her.

When she saw Rick he was in an utter state, slobbering all over and tripping over himself. It was clear he had been drinking a lot. And probably getting high on the gods knows what sort of alien substances.

"H-Hey Su-Summer. H-how the f-fuck are you *hic*." He slurred.

"Grandpa Rick, you look awful." Summer said.

"M-me? Y-you should see yourself in the morning wi-without ma-*hic* makeup doll." Rick said.

"Rick!" Summer exclaimed.

"Wh-what. You know it's tr-true. Yo-your not so much o-of a dog that you need to glob it on b-but *hic* you do need some to l-look p-pretty. S-sad fact o-of life. I-it comes f-from being Jerry's *Hic*" Rick said. Summer closed her eyes. Don't get upset. It was just the drinking and the drugs talking. And the fact that Grandpa Rick is sorta an asshole. He didn't say it to hurt you.

"B-but I-I do th-think you've inherited some of the old Sanchez brains. Y-Your mo-mother. She h-had it too if she p-pursued it. The spark. But she denied it. Y-you could be my successor or *hic* something." Rick said, he was getting increasingly close to her. Which with the amount of slobber and how terrible he smelled, made Summer a bit uncomfortable. But...

"I-I do? I could?" Summer said. It was the nicest thing Rick had probably ever said to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and leaned in close so he could whisper to her.

"B-but le-let me tell ya something *hic*." Rick said.

"Y-yeah?" Summer said.

"Y-you can't fuck Morty." Rick said. His voice dead serious.

"Wha-what." Summer said.

"You can't do it. You hear me. Y-you just can't." Rick said.

"Tha-that's..why would I- it's-" Summer said.

"Don't deny it. Y-you have feelings for him. B-but you shouldn't." Rick said.

"I-I-he's my brother." Summer said, tensing up. How did he know? Did she really make it that obvious?

"E-exactly. N-now let me t-tell you something about..." Rick said and then he slumped to the floor. He was out cold. Summer felt herself relax as she saw his chest moving up and down. Not dead yet. She carried him to the garage, put two pills of the stuff that he said "minimized the negative effects", and placed him in a way where if he did vomit, he wouldn't choke on it. Then she went back to her room.

"It's ok to come out." Summer said. She felt different now though. It was wrong feeling what she did for her brother. Sick. But she felt it anyway and she didn't know what to do about that.

Morticia rolled out from her hiding spot.

"I-is Rick-" Morticia started.

"He's sleeping it off in the garage." Summer said. Her voice was flat. Morticia noticed.

"O-oh. Ok." She said in that squeaky little voice of hers. Summer always thought it was cute.

"S-so do y-you want to watch a m-movie o-or...?" Morticia started.

"No. I am feeling pretty tired. Maybe tomorrow." Summer said.

"Oh. Ok. S-so can y-you h-help me take off this nail polish?" Morticia said, holding out her fingernails.

"Can't you just...keep it on. Grandpa Rick already knows." Summer said.

"I-I know and that really...really messes with my head Summer! If he saw me like this he would say really, really cruel things like he always does. Please, I'll keep the toenails cause I can wear socks, but I need the fingernail polish off." Morticia said.

"Ok then. I understand." Summer said. And she did. She wasn't sure how she felt about Rick knowing she was bi. In a flash, Morticia was Morty again.

"Th-thanks. I-I really had fun." Morty said.

"I know. I did too." Summer said, with a smile. But it was a sad smile. Summer had been intending on asking Morty to stay with her as Morticia. To spend the night on her bed. It would have been platonic of course. Now though she couldn't risk it. Rick had told her what she already knew. Having feelings for Morty was wrong.

Summer bid her brother farewell and closed the door. She fell asleep crying tears of bitter frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the third day, which meant that tomorrow Beth and Jerry would be home. Rick woke up feeling like shit. So pretty much like every moment of his god damn life. He had a feeling he was forgetting something important. But he remembered that his daughter and that idiot husband of hers would be back soon, if that counted as "important." What else could he possibly be missing? He didn't have any drugs on him but considering how he felt now, he probably had felt pretty good last night, which meant he probably had a shitload of drugs. Which was the amount he bought last night. If he recalled correctly that is. It was mostly all a blur.

What the fuck ever. He just needed some booze. That would set him straight. He shambled in, barely noticing his two grandkids who were eating breakfast. Silently. That was a bit suspicious wasn't it? But god damn his head hurt. Less thinking. More booze.

He took out a bottle of...something. Poured it into a glass and drank it. Vodka. That'll do. He poured another glass and drained that too. Then he took the bottle and sat at the dining room table.

"Hey kids. What is this a *hic* funeral? You look like somebodies fucking died." Rick said. Morty squirmed in his seat.

"It's nothing Rick." Summer said.

"Seriously, you look like tw-*hic* two people who hooked up last night and now have to awkwardly pretend how not *hic* awkward they are about it." Rick said. Something about that sentence felt right. Like he was on to something. Fuck, what the hell was he forgetting? Mega meth was a hell of a drug.

"We're fine Rick. Maybe it's you we're being awkward around." Summer said, adding that last part under her breath.

"Why the fuck would that be? Unless...*hic* of course! I know what I forgot! I exposed the two of you for what you truly *hic* are yesterday. Morty the sissy and *hic* Summer the half-dyke. Story writes its-*hic* itself at that point." Rick said. Morty looked even more uncomfortable.

Good. He should hate him. So should Summer. The two needed each other more then they needed him. He would be dead someday. Or changed. And he couldn't look after them then. Not that he was some hero. Still, they were here, alive and mostly fine. And he needed to make sure they stayed that way.

"Rick, please..." Summer began.

"The two of you *hic* spent all night painting your nails or something fucking gay like that. Then old Rick stumbles in and spots you two *hic* maybe tells you how fucking stupid Morty looks, and slumps into *hic* unconsciousness. That makes it so that when I stumble in all innocently *hic* today, you act like I fucking shot your puppy." Rick said. Leaning up closer to them, his now mostly gone vodka bottle still clenched in his hand. Morty was trembling and Summer looked furious. But not red hot fury. That kind was loud, but not often dangerous. More dangerous in Summer then the average teenage girl, but still it wouldn't likely result in much more than yelling, her throwing shit, maybe a slap across the face or being hit on the head with something blunt and heavy.

This was cold anger. It was the swear eternal vengeance kind. He might have gone a bit too far. Hurt Morty a bit too much. He might wake up to find poison in his coffee. Speaking of...

Rick got up and drained what was left of the vodka. It started as a full bottle but it went pretty fast. He started getting some coffee ready.

"Anyway, kids...we should have another adventure today. I *hic* promise it won't be anything like yesterdays. And *hic* I won't make fun of your queer sides. Much. It'll be a *hic* standard adventure. Kids? Kids?" Rick said, turning to look.

They were fucking gone.

Rick finished brewing his coffee. Took a sip and sighed. He would need to gear up and find them. It probably was nothing dangerous but he couldn't take that risk. Now, where was his plasma cannon?


	7. Chapter 7

Summer had taken Morty to the mall.

"U-uh Summer, wha-what are we doing at the mall?" Morty asked nervously.

"We're avoiding Grandpa Rick." Summer said.

"O-ok. But we c-could have gone anywhere to avoid him, ya know? Wh-why did we have to go to the mall." Morty said. He felt uncomfortable here. And he wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Morty, everything's going to be fine, ok? Please don't worry about it. We've just...gotta make use of our opportunity you know? This is the last day before Mom and Dad get home. So let's have as much fun as we can before..." Summer said. Her voice got a little thick with emotion before the end.

"Before what?" Morty asked confused.

"Before...they get home. It'll be harder to hang out with them around, ya know?" Summer said.

"No. I really don't-" Morty said.

"Look Morty, an Arcade! Want to go in?" Summer said.

"S-sure but-" Morty said. Summer took him by the hand and quickly lead him to the arcade. It was a wonderland. A carnival of sights and sounds.

"What do you want to play first Morty? A shooter? An RPG? Oh what about a fighter? Is that Street Fighter 2? I've always wanted to play that." Summer said.

"U-uh Summer? Your kinda acting a b-bit weird. I m-mean I know you s-said you liked games but..." Morty said. It seemed a little weird. Summer playing games with him that afternoon...it was like she had shared a private part of herself. That she didn't show anybody. But now she was just excitedly talking about games in an arcade? It was nice, but it felt off. Too soon or something.

"Shooter it is! Co-op rail shooter here we come." Summer said, dragging Morty to an empty machine. She took the red gun and he took the blue.

They proceeded to shoot their way through Zombies and conspiracy special forces. Summer was extremely good and wrecked up a huge score, like she was some kinda natural. Morty, however, saved their lives by being more strategic about his shots. Summer was much more reckless.

"U-uh Summer. A-are you ok?" Morty said.

"Of course Morty. Why even ask?" Summer said pleasantly as she blew off the heads of about another 3 zombies in rapid succession.

"Uh-really. Cause you are acting a bit strange. I m-mean I didn't know that you w-were into video games until recently..." Morty said.

"Less talking more shooting Morty." Summer said.

"O-oh. Y-yeah." Morty said, he had completely forgotten to shoot for a second.

"Wow, this chick that we rescued is a total babe. Think if we get a high enough score, she'll take her top off?" Summer said with a smirk.

"Wh-what? Summer a-aren't you like in the closet? And now you're just openly saying this in front of people? W-why do that?" Morty said.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter." Summer said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What's fine? What doesn't matter?" Morty said.

"I'm not going to see these people ever again Morty? It doesn't matter what they think of me." Summer said.

"What if you do? What if one of your friends is here? What if someone knows someone you know? Or posts it in social media or whatever? Didn't that thought cross your mind?" Morty said.

"...Of course I did. But it really doesn't matter anyway. Pretending never really made me happy. You know? I want to be happy. And being open with you...I think that's how I become happy." Summer said.

"Oh." Morty said. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

"...We're both dead now. Maybe we should try something else? One of those rpgs sounds good." Summer said, putting down her gun as her last life was exhausted.

"S-sure. Sounds good." Morty said.

Morty chose a sorceress and Summer chose a Paladin. Once again Summer was in the fray dishing out lots of indiscriminate damage while Morty was striking less frequently with precision AOE attacks. It was a pretty fun way to spend a half an hour.

"I...I'm glad you want to be open w-with me." Morty said.

"I'm glad you've been so cool about it." Summer said.

"O-of course. B-but I just don't know...if I'm ready to be so open. O-out in public." Morty said.

"Of course. That's fine. You should go at your on pace. Don't feel pressured by me." Summer said.

"O-ok." Morty said.

"Didn't you want to play Streat Fighter?" Morty asked. Summer smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Summer said.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Mained Zangief and Morty mained Chun-Li. The majority of matches won was by Summer. However, Morty improved over the course of the hour they spent on the machine.

"That was so fun!" Summer said as they left the arcade.

"Y-yeah. It sure was." Morty said. He was pretty sure he had blisters on his fingers now, but he was glad for it. It had been a lot of fun and he made his sister happy.

He had made the woman he loved happy. He got goosebumps from the satisfaction that gave him.

"Where should we go next? We could see if we can find games for us. I do have some money. Or...if you're comfortable, we can go clothes shopping." Summer said, her voice lowering a bit. Giving Morty no doubt as to what sort of clothing they would be shopping for.

Women's. Probably for both of them.

"I-I don't know Summer." Morty said.

"I understand but could you please hear me out? We can act like I dragged you there. You don't have to try on anything, I've already got your measurements. You can just tell me what you think is cute. And if someone asks, about who the smaller clothing is for, I'll tell them I have a little sister too. How about it?" Summer asked.

Morty thought about it. This was difficult. On the one hand, he was scared. He didn't want to even be seen near women's clothing for fear that people might find out his secret. On the other, he really wanted to, and Summer had been so brave.

"Ok...I guess so. I mean, I will. I do want to." Morty said.

"Nice. I'm super proud of you Morty." Summer said. And then they decided to go on a shopping spree.

It was good acting, Morty looking all annoyed as they shopped. Quietly muttering his preferences to Summer, all the while. This too, was a good time.

"Thanks Summer...for everything." Morty said, the two of them carrying thier haul.

"Of course Morty. I'd do anything for you." Summer said.

"Th-thanks...I-I'd do anything for you too." Morty said.

Summer blushed deeply. She looked like she was going to say something, but then she looked up and a different expression crossed her face.

"Oh no. Oh god." Summer said, putting her palm to her head.

"W-what?" Morty said, then he looked up and saw it.

Grandpa Rick was wandering around the mall with a fucking laser rifle across his back, his flask in his hand.

"Ah. There you little bitches are. How's it *hic* going? You *hic* kids having fun?" Rick said, a mild touch of disdain in his voice, gesturing to the bags that Morty was holding.

"Aw geez, I...I..." Morty stuttered.

"Leave him alone, Rick." Summer said.

"It's fine...I was just *hic* busting your balls. Your preferences don't have anything to do with *hic* your failures as human beings. Or the *hic* few successes you do have. So come on home." Rick said. Summer looked at Rick, then Morty. She thought

about it for a minute.

"...Fine. But you shouldn't tease Morty about this Grandpa Rick. He's insecure." Summer said.

"...Fine. Lunch is on me." Rick said.

They got some fast food for lunch. Spent some time watching Interdimensional Cable, then got take out for dinner. Things passed mostly uneventfully and the three got along, for the rest of the evening.

When midnight comes though. Summer isn't herself. She isn't even midnight Summer. She feels utterly empty. Because she knew what would have to be done. She was going to have to keep her distance from Morty. The thought hurt her bad. It had to be done. It would hurt Morty, but continuing this way would be worse. She was a poison. She was sick.

Morty slept peacefully. In his dreams, Summer and him could be whatever they wanted to be. No fear. No regret. No guilt.

Rick found the surcease of his endlessly churning mind with a bottle. He knew that whatever he had figured out and then forgotten the night before involved his grandkids, and it was something important. A part of him desperately wanted to remember, a part of him warned him off. In the end he decided drinking himself to unconsciousness was the right choice.

It usually was.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Beth and Jerry came back. They didn't talk to each other much, so Morty assumed things didn't go Morty was more concerned about was the fact Summer seemed to be avoiding him. Often going out with her friends and even when she would be home, she would lock herself up in her room alot. She acted fairly normal whenever they had to communicate but...it was getting weird.

Morty was getting worried. After how she had acted at the mall...this was just strange right?

Summer meanwhile, was having the time of her life. She barely remembered her incestuous feelings for her brother. She was cool. So cool it hurt.

"Summer are you ok?" Grace asked.

"Babe, what are you talking about. I-I'm totally fine. A lot *hic* better than fine. I-I'm perfect." Summer said.

"You sure? Cause your really fucking drunk right now." Grace said, crossing her arms.

"Psh. Lighten up Gr-Grace. D-don't be s-such a fucking *hic* killjoy. It's a party. Wubba Lubba dub dub, and all that." Summer said. Her words slurring.

"Summer, where at school right now." Grace said. Specifically, it was lunch. Summer had gotten drunk in the women's bathroom with the bottle she had stolen that morning from her parent's house. The bad thoughts had come back and the only way to kill them was through drowning.

"Babe, when your as cool as me. Life's a *hic* party." Summer said.

"Summer, this is not normal for you. Drinking at school, calling me babe...what's gotten into you?" Grace said. Grace saw an expression in Summer's eyes of hurt, fear, maybe a dash of self-loathing. Then it turned downward to a frown.

"Wh-whatever. I-I'm fucking leaving. Schools not *hic* a place for smart people anyway." Summer said and stumbled up. She didn't make it far before she was confronted by teachers and well, it turned into a whole thing.

"Summer, we are very disappointed in you." Beth said.

"Drinking at school? We've raised you better than this. Haven't we Beth? Beth?" Jerry said. They were driving their drunken teenage daughter home.

"Yes, Jerry. We did." Beth sighed.

"Schools a *hic* nightmare. The only way I can *hic* get through it anymore is with booze. Take me out." Summer said.

"Life's a nightmare Summer. But we don't get drunk and bite people." Beth said.

"Yeah and *hic* why not? That teacher bitch deserved it *hic* anyway." Summer said.

"Honey, you can't bite people no matter how much they deserve it. That's something you have to learn as an adult." Jerry said.

"And you shouldn't be drinking at school. Especially at your age. Wait at least til college before getting drunk at school and biting your teacher." Beth said. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're home." Summer said, and closed her eyes.

Morty heard the rumblings about his sister. He spent all day worrying. What was going on with Summer? Was she really this depressed? Did she not think life was worth living? He could imagine that apathy she showcased in the mall spreading, turning into some dark pit of despair. From not caring what other people thing, to not carrying at all, seemed a rather short climb to Morty.

He had to get home. He had to talk to his sister.

Neither Jerry nor Beth were at home when Morty came back, so he made a beeline for his sister's room. He gave her door a tentative few knocks. Nothing. A few, slightly firmer knocks. Nothing. A few more firm knocks. Nothing.

"S-Summer. I know you're in there. C-can you open up?" Morty said. Silence for a few moments longer.

"...The door's unlocked Morty. You can come in." Summer said. Morty took a breath and opened the door. Summer was laying on her bed, facing away from the door.

"H-hey. I-I heard about what happened." Morty said.

"...I see." Summer said.

"I-I'm just a bit worried Summer. Y-you've been acting a bit weird lately." Morty said.

"...I know. I'm sorry. I...I'm going to get better Morty. I-I haven't been fair to you." Summer said, turning over and facing Morty.

"T-that's ok. I-I know you have better things to do than hang out with y-your little brother all the time." Morty said. Summer sat up a little.

"No, I do want to hang out with you. It's just. I've had to figure out a few things. But I think I've figured them out. I'll be better from now on. You won't have to worry." Summer said. She gave him a very convincing smile, and Morty smiled back a little.

"I think I have to sleep this off a little more. But maybe later we can play some games?" Summer said.

"S-sure." Morty said.


	10. Chapter 10

"God damn it Summer! Left flank!" Rick said, from his position ducked under a downed pillar. He was typing rapidly into a small laptop. A laser blast had just missed his right ear.

"I'm trying Rick! There's a, jesus fuck, fucking lot of them!" Summer said as she fired a plasma rifle over and over again into the sea of gathering troops. Most of which were robots, but there were a dozen or so slave troopers, complete with the explosive collars that ensured there loyalty. Summer felt a pang of guilt for each one she downed. Soon, she thought, soon their people would be free.

"Aw geez Rick! Can't you hurry up?" Morty said, carefully firing his own laser pistol.

"Listen if you geniuses want to try your luck at cracking this AI bitch that has controlled this planet for over a thousand years and has firewalls that have been improving themselves for centuries, be my guest. Otherwise, shut the hell up and keep firing." Rick said.

"Aw geez, we're running low on everything!" Morty said, in full-blown panic attack as his pistols energy level was rapidly decreasing.

"It's fine. I've got this. Fire in the hole!" Summer said, pulling out a grenade, pulling the pin off with her teeth and throwing it into the middle of the approaching security force. Summer and Morty ducked and shortly thereafter an explosion rocked the room of the central palace.

What was left after that was a few scattered remnants, which Summer put out of their misery with practiced swiftness.

"You any closer." Summer said as she caught her breath. It was only a matter of time before more security forces would come. Or the entire fucking Planetary army.

"Of course I am. I'm motherfucking Rick Sanchez. Almost in and done. Release slaves. Activate self destruct. That should about cover it." Rick said.

"Good. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" Morty said.

"Wait, shouldn't we make sure everyone is ok? The freedom fighters..." Summer said, looking a bit anxious.

"Seriously? This is about *hic* Glorxha? We don't have time for you to worry about tapping alien ass. We've done what we came here for." Rick said, pulling out his portal gun and firing.

"B-but..." Summer said.

"G-Glorxka should be fine Summer. She's a super strong warrior you know? I doubt some clankers and slave troops would manage to put her down." Morty said sympathetically.

"I-I guess so." Summer said.

"Enough talking, more getting the fuck out of here." Rick said, and dove into the portal. Morty offered her a hand, Summer took it and they went through the portal together.

Rick saw them coming through the portal with their hands clasped together. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

Summer withdrew her hand.

"Can we go back? To...check on things?" Summer said.

"Once the revolt has quieted down and things have gotten back under control." Rick said.

"O-Ok...when-?" Summer began to ask.

"I'll keep an eye on it and tell you." Rick said, he had turned his back to them and was now fiddling with a device he had at his desk.

"Ok. Thanks Grandpa Rick." Summer said.

Rick didn't reply.

Summer shrugged it off. But she seemed nervous for just a moment.

"Ok. Cmon Morty. Let's watch Netflix." Summer said. Morty nodded and followed after her.

"Oh! Oooh God! Oh Jesus! AhhhhhH!" Summer said as she came. The form of a green woman, snaked it's way out from where it had been administrating said plesure, in between Summer's legs. The woman had a tall and athletic body, amazonian and with ample curves.

"Did you enjoy? Did we do well?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Glorxha. That was...amazing. You are so amazing." Summer said, as she kissed her and fell into Glorxha's arms.

"Excellent. We tried to do our best, but we do not know if a human's body responds the same way as our women." Glorxha said.

"Well, you did everything right, so you don't have to worry about that." Summer said with a blissful smile.

"This...this relationship of ours. Do you want it to continue?" Glorxha asked, her tone was still fairly light, but it was clear this was a serious question. Summer looked her right in the eyes.

"Of course Glorxha. I...I really care about you. A lot." Summer said.

"Among my people, we are allowed to play as we will. In the manner of how we just have. But when things...progress, when we find someone whom we want to have a closer companionship with, the lovers will get a special tattoo somewhere they are comfortable with." Glorxha said.

"Sounds like...a wedding ring." Summer said.

"Wedding ring?" Glorxha asked.

"It's a sign two people give to each other when they get married, life bonded. It shows that they belong to each other." Summer said.

"We see. There is a the tattoo is more of a sign that we have made an impact on another that cannot be erased." Glorxha said. She showed a tattoo of a bloody dagger on her thigh.

"See this one was from a relationship we had for two years. A fellow warrior she was. She died in a skirmish, in front of our eyes." Glorxha said.

"I'm sorry." Summer said sympathetically.

"No. It is fine. She died with a smile on her face. It is every warrior's desire to die in battle." Glorxha said.

"I...I see." Summer said.

"And this one." Glorxha said, moving down to the tattoo on her ankle. It was of a strange, alien flower.

"Who is that one from?" Summer said.

"It is from when I was but a teenager. We spent a short time with each other, but she was very dear to us. Showed us who we were and could be. And then she left us forever." Glorxha said. Summer tightened her embrace.

"Do not mourn for us, dear Summer. We have had a blessed life, all things considered. Especially since you entered it and helped free us." Glorxha said.

"I'd...like to get that tattoo soon." Summer said.

"Are you sure?" Glorxha said.

"Of course." Summer said and the two kissed.

"God that hurt." Summer said, rubbing her arm on the now dried tattoo. Alien tech made it dry infinitely more quickly but didn't cut down on the pain factor any.

"Are all Earth women such babies?" Glorxha said, sporting a similar tattoo on her arm, and holding Summer's hand.

"Hey!" Summer said slapping at Glorxha playfully. "I'm not a baby. Don't forget I saved your cute little green ass from a life of slavery to some terrible AI."

"Our ass is hardly little. And yes you are quite a hero. A hero that is a baby." Glorxha said. Laughing, the two kissed. Another couple approached them. Both female. One battle-scarred and wearing the trademark leather (Or it looked kinda like leather) cuirass of the warrior caste, another wearing the elaborate ornamental dress of the merchant caste.

"Hail Glorxha. It's been a long time since We have seen you. You have not been coming to many conclaves recently." The warrior said.

"We have been busy with other things Terrianais." Glorxha said she had stiffened and adopted the more alert demeanor she always did around other warriors.

"We can see that." Terrianais said, looking Summer up and down. Summer felt very vulnerable. Summer had gradually become a better and stronger fighter, but she knew just by the size of this woman that she could snap her like a twig. She was bigger even then Glorxha, who already was significantly taller and more muscular then scrawny old Summer.

"Your going out with an offworlder Glorxha? I would have thought that you of all people would have known better then that. With all that banging on about honor and tradition and not conforming to the Plastic God, and all that." The merchant girl said, scrutinizing her fingernails. Summer felt the strong urge to break her neck, which she figured she could manage, just...not with the Incredible Hulk holding onto merchant girl. Summer desperately longed for a weapon in case things turned hostile. A gun, a knife, a laser rifle, anything.

"Summer is not like other offworlders we have known. Not all offworlders are the same. She has a brave and kind heart, and helped defeat the menace of the Plastic God. She is beautiful and precious to me. And we have marked each other." Glorxha said, her voice passionate and gesturing to their tattoos. Glorxha's displaying Earth, and Summer's displaying Glorxha's homeworld of Terminus.

"Pft. Offworlders used trickery and stealth to beat the Plastic God, while good Termian warriors died bravely! They are cowards with weak hearts. And sorcerers as well! You have shamed our caste with your foolish words and deeds." Terrianais spat on the ground in front of Glorxha. A grave insult.

"You forget yourself and dishonor us and our lover! I challenge-" Glorxha began.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Summer shouted interrupting Glorxha. All three others looked stunned.

"It is your funeral. We shall see you in one fortnight hence." Terrianais said, walking away.

"I'd pray to your earth gods for a quick death, human." The merchant girl giggled as she followed her girlfriend.

"Summer. You do not know what you have done." Glorxha said, full of despair.

"Train me. Tell me what I have to do. Her weaknesses as a fighter. And I swear to you, I'll win." Summer said. Glorxha was silent for a long moment.

"Then we must begin today." Glorxha said.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next two weeks, Summer and Glorxha trained. Cardio, weight training, striking, and weapons training as well as sparring.

"You will have to focus on out maneuvering her. She is strong, but she is slow. And she'll be slower if she starts losing blood. Death by a thousand cuts. Remember that." Glorxha said.

Summer spent nearly all of her time in those 14 days obsessed with the battle to come. Thinking up all sorts of strategies and contingencies. She was consumed by the idea of killing Terrianais. She dreamed of her death a hundred, thousand different ways.

"You've been near overcome by the madness of a warrior. If we did not know better We would think you had the blood of Terminus in you as well." Glorxha said.

"She shamed you, and she wants to take me away from you. Killing her is the only way I can stay by your side. It'll shut everyone up." Summer said.

Glorxha gave her a sad look and patted her on the shoulder.

Then the day came. For this battle Summer was allowed to don the Curiass of the Warrior caste. An array of weapons were put in the center of the Killing Field. The crowd gathered all around the combatants, a variety of castes, drinking and eating and laughing. Making merry as two warriors prepared to put their lives on the line.

Summer wasn't sure if she felt at home here or not. All she knew was that her heart was beating fast and she felt the thrill and terror of entering combat.

"Human. You can still back down now! You would retain your life." Terrianais said.

"But I would lose my honor. And so would Glorxha. I will never back down!" Summer called.

"Good. Then you will die with some small semblance of honor, witch." Terrianis said.

And then the horn called.

Summer raced towards the center. She dove practically into the pile of weapons and came out with a knife. Summer felt a whoosh as a long spear just missed her head.

Terrianais was quicker then she had anticipated.

Still Summer wasn't unprepared, she rolled and came up with her knife unsheathed, cutting a shallow wound into Terrianis's abdomen. She howled and swung down at Summer, who again rolled out of the way slashing the back of Terrianis's leg cutting a deep wound through flesh and tendon.

Terrianais was brough to a knee. Summer jumped on Terrianais's back and brought the knife up to cut the warrior's throat. Terrainais began shaking her, rendering Summer unsteady. Terrainais began hammering Summer hard in the ribs with the points of her elbows. Summer hung on, but after 3 or four blows she was knocked off, breathless.

Summer grabbed her ribs. Were they cracked? Broken? All she could feel was pain, sharp and red.

"Pft. Good fight, bitch. But We'll be out of combat for months because of you. So We shall take our time with you." Terrainais said. She spat on the ground in distaste and began limping towards Summer. Her spear raised.

Summer couldn't move. She could barely breathe. She was a fool. Glorxha had cautioned her. "Death of a thousand cuts." But she got too eager. Reckless. The bloodfury had entered her and she wanted to go for the jugular. And she would pay with her life because of it.

No. She couldn't give up. She had to fight. For Glorxha. For her own life. For Morty. For her home. Summer felt tears flow down he cheeks as she tried to stand up. God, it hurt.

It was a terrible agony. But she was moving. Standing ever so slowly, upright.

"Ah. She gets up. Good. We don't like killing someone on their knees." Terrainais said.

"You...talk...too...much." Summer said, she had difficulty even talking.

"You have a point. Enough talk." Terrainais said. She finally made her way over to Summer and grabbed a tight hold of her ponytail, her spear at gut level.

"Fucking...do it." Summer breathed. Terrainais hardly hesitated and stabbed forward.

She hit thin air.

Summer cut her ponytail off in a swift motion and rolled away. It hurt her bruised ribs like a bitch but she passed underneath Terrainais defenses.

Summer stabbed her in the back twice. The second stab burying the knife to the hilt. Terrainis roared and again collapsed. Summer knew she didn't have much time, so she immediately made her way back to the pile and grabbed a short sword, that looked quite similar to the Roman Gladius. She took a few moments to catch her breath, then drew the sword and turned back to face Terrainais/

She was just in time to see her look of pure homicidal rage as she tackled her to the ground.

Terrainais began wailing on her. Over and over. It was clear that she had been significantly weakened, as Summer's head wasn't reduced to pulp in about five punches. Still Summer felt incredible pain. She reached for the Gladius as Terrainais's blind fury took hold of her. Eventually she was able to grab the hilt. As she did so, she kneed Terrainis in the stomach as hard as she could, before burying the sword deep into Terrainais's chest.

The warrior let out a gurgle and rolled backwards off of Summer. Summer, through great effort raised herself up to her feet, and limped over to Terrainais, grabbed the sword sticking out of her chest, pulled it out and gazed at the creature in the midst of it's death spasms. It used to be a woman, a warrior of Terminus. Now it was a bundle of dying nerves.

Suddenly this whole thing seemed so pointless.

"Rest." Summer whispered, and then severed her head from her shoulders. She lifted it up by it's hair and faced it towards the crowd.

"Victory!" Summer yelled, as loud as she could manage. The silent crowd erupted in cheers. Off to the side, she saw the Merchant girl weeping and wailing. A sound of utter despair. Summer felt both a thrill and a deep sense of shame. This was sick.

She was sick.

And then she collapsed.

When she wake up, her blurry eyes adjusted to the inside of Rick's Garage. She felt...better but her head was pounding.

"Summer? Summer! Rick, Summer's waking up!" Morty said. The sound of his high pitched voice made her want to hug him and strangle him at the same time.

"I see that, I see that. Don't get your panties in a twist. How's it going kid? Any symptoms?" Rick asked, shining a flashlight in her eyes.

"Ow. My head hurts like a bitch. Where's Glorxha? What happened? How'd I get here?" Summer asked.

"Headache is normal. Vitals seem fine. You should be good to go." Rick said. As he said that, restraints Summer didn't know were there were released and Summer brought a hand to her forehead to rub it.

"Summer...are you ok?" Morty asked, a bit quieter.

"Yes Morty. It's...it's really good to see you. But I'm confused. My ribs feel fine, and I was just getting my ass kicked on Terminus. What happened?" Summer said.

"Y-you, don't remember?" Morty asked.

"Remember what?" Summer asked.

"Th-that fight was a bit ago. Like a month or so." Morty said.

"What?" Summer felt a sinking sensation.

"Y-yeah." Morty said. He wasn't making eye contact.

"What about Glorxha? Where's Glorxha?" Summer asked, desperate.

"S-she died Summer. I-I'm so sorry."

Summer didn't remember much after that. Not for a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

A lot had changed. Summer had shorter hair now, due to her ponytail being chopped off in the battle, and had stylized it into a pixie cut. She had a tattoo, one of the only mementos of her relationship with Glorxha. And she had mental scars.

Morty hadn't been unaffected by Summer's relationship with Glorxha, but he was surprised by how he reacted to that relationship. He...liked how happy it made Summer. As much as he hated how she was pulling away from them, spending more time with Glorxha, he also really felt happy for her. That she was safe and happy with someone who loved her. It was entirely different from what he had felt when she was with Ethan.

And then Glorxha died. And Summer fell apart.

Morty didn't know what to do. Summer had always been the strong one. The confident one. The one that didn't let anything get her down for long. He hadn't been the strong one since she had seen her sides Rick and Morty dead in the backyard.

So for a while, he had no idea what to do. Summer would be a zombie, robotically going from home to school back to her room. All the life in her eyes had died. Morty thought that he preferred when she was partying and drinking too much. She at least seemed alive then.

"Su-Summer?" Morty said to her one day, when he finally had enough. It was just after breakfast, and neither Jerry nor Beth had noticed. Typical.

"Yeah Morty." She said, her eyes glazed over with grief.

"I-I was just wondering if-uh, maybe we can spend time together you know? Tonight, like to maybe cheer you up or whatever." Morty said. He felt nervous, enough that he felt he was breaking out in hives just talking to her.

Summer's eyes looked a bit more focused, like she was actually seeing him.

"...Yeah, sure." Summer said.

"O-Ok. Sounds cool." Morty said. He kicked himself internally for how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah..." Summer said and then she left. Morty felt a pang of empathy in his heart. Combined with the shame that he was still looking at her ass, even as she was in this state. His libido had no conscious, it appeared.

Morty spent the entire day planning what they could do. Ignoring lessons entirely. Thankfully Rick never pulled him away on an adventure, Rick had been spending a lot of time in his garage lately, working on projects he never showed them. As soon as he got home, Morty went right to the preparations. He finished them sometime after dinner, went over to Summer's room and knocked.

After a few moments, Summer opened the door.

"Yeah, Morty?" She said, her eyes were puffy and her voice was scratchy.

"I-I...well I thought we could hang out. You know...like I asked you this morning?" Morty said.

"Oh...yeah sure. Sorry. I just...it slipped my mind." Summer said, she was looking down. Couldn't meet his eyes.

"It's fine Summer. I-I understand. We don't have to...I mean we can do it another time if you-" Morty said.

"No! No...I-I shouldn't be on my own right now. I mean...I want to spend time with you." Summer said, her eyes had bugged out and she had grabbed him by the arm. Hard. She was...very strong.

"I...I see. C-could you let go?" Morty said.

"Yes! Oh my god, I'm sorry Morty." Summer said, letting go of the iron grip she had on his arm. Morty rubbed the place where she grabbed him.

"I-it's fine. Le-let's just go back to my room. Ok?" Morty said. Summer nodded and followed him.

The room was kitted out. Snacks. Morty's cache of "girly stuff" and cross-dressing supplies. Various game consoles were hooked in and ready to go.

"I...I got everything ready to go. If you don't want to game or uh...get made up, then we can watch netflix instead. Or we can do a bit of all three? I got everything ready so we can last in here for a late night if you want to. I-I hope I did everything ok." Morty said.

"No." Summer said as she looked around. "This is perfect."

Morty smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The night wound on. Later Morty had become Morticia and was sitting next to his sister on the bed. She was smiling for the first time in a while.

 

"Thanks Morticia, I...I really needed this." Summer said. She was looking her in the eyes. Her sweet sister. Wearing a pretty black dress. She loved all of her.

 

"I-It's no problem Summer. I-It was my pleasure or something." Morticia said. 

 

"Your very sweet. And really...pretty." Summer said. She brushed her fingers through Morticia's wig. Morticia closed his eyes.

 

"Th-thank you." She said. 

 

"I...I miss her so much Morticia. And I'm....so angry. All of the time. At who was responsible." Summer said and her face turned a bit hard. Before softening again as she turned back to look at Morticia.

 

"But you...your my guiding light. You make things...a bit easier to cope with. And that's something really special." Summer said.

 

"I-I'm glad. I-I just want to make you happy. I-I just want you to be happy." Morticia said, almost on the verge of tears.

 

"Don't cry sweetie. It'll ruin your make up. And...you do make me happy. But I think...I need to forget." Summer said.

 

"F-forget what?" Morticia said.

 

"Who killed Glorxha. I don't know if I can live with knowing it and not being able to do a god damn thing about it." Summer said.

 

"I....I see. Maybe Rick could..." Morticia said. 

 

"Yeah. I think...me and Rick are going to have to have a talk." Summer said. 

 

And a couple days later, the procedure went as planned. And Summer had to go through it all again. The grief. The loss. But without knowing how it happened and why. 

 

"Gra-Grandpa Rick." Summer had come asking him after a few days.

 

"H-how did it happen?" She said.

 

"You *hic* never told us." Rick had said simply.

 

"I...I didn't?" Summer said, confused.

 

"Nope. You *hic* never would." Rick said. 

 

That had only made Summer more concerned. Everyday she looked in the mirror she was reminded of Glorxha. And reminded of her failure. She should have kept Glorxha safe. That's all she had to do, and she couldn't even do that one fucking thing right. 

 

"Fuck you." She said to the mocking reflection. And everyday it gave her that same mournful, pathetic look.

 

Finally, she put her fist through the mirror.

 

"God fucking damn it!" Summer yelled.

 

Morty burst in, it seemed, within seconds.

 

"Oh my god! Summer are you ok? Aw Jeez. Aw Jeez. Your bleeding!" Morty said, on the edge of a panic attack.

 

"I couldn't do it Morty! I couldn't fucking save her." Summer said. She was crying again, as a feeling of utter helplessness overtook her. She had curled up into a ball. 

 

"It's ok Summer. Y-your going to be...ok." Morty said, hugging her. He had no idea what else to do. No other possible remedy for her pain. Eventually, Summer hugged him back, which gave him a gentle, warm feeling. Then the hug broke and Summer was looking into his eyes. Summer's eyes were so beautiful. He didn't get a chance to look in them enough.

 

"Morty." Summer said.

 

"...Y-yeah?" Morty said dumbly.

 

"I love you." She said simply. She was grabbing onto his shirt. Once again he could feel how powerful she had become.

 

"I-I love you too." Morty said. It was in a cautious way. 

 

"I love you." She said, in a more determined way. Her eyes were focused. 

 

"I-I...y-yeah I-I know. I-" Morty said. He was stumbling now. He didn't know where this was going and that felt oddly exhilarating. This couldn't be...this couldn't mean...?

 

"...And I'm doing this. Because I love you." Summer said. 

 

"Huh?" Morty said.

 

Then Summer's lips crashed against Morty's and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Oh my god, Morty thought, Summer is kissing me. And it wasn't a sisterly kiss either. This was a kiss that filled Morty's body with arousal and blew his god damn mind. Summer was really good at this, he thought.

 

Then it stopped. Oxygen returned to Morty's brain and Summer stood up.

 

"...I'll tell Mom about the mirror. See you at dinner." Summer said. And then she left.

 

Morty blinked, alone in the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Morty didn't know exactly what to do. Besides jerk off which he did immediately after Summer left and immediately after he fled to his room following dinner. Summer acted a bit more like her normal self at dinner. No indications that she had ended up kissing him. Rick was able to fix the mirror and patch up Summer's hand, and Summer just ended up saying she bruised her hand on the punching bag she had in her room. It's not like Beth or Jerry was going to look further into that. 

 

For the next couple of weeks, things were normal between him and Summer. Which seemed more awkward then if things had changed in some way. She had kissed him and now Morty wasn't sure how he should take that. Temporary insanity? Grief fueled comfort seeking? More worryingly, did she know he was obsessed with her and did that just because he had wanted it and was being nice? Morty wasn't sure and he was getting no answers from Summer's behavior.

 

Eventually, he had to ask her. It wasn't a matter of bravery. He was just too desperate and confused not too.

 

"S-Summer? About that...about that...thing that happened. I-in the bathroom the day y-you cut your hand?" Morty asked. Summer put her hand on his arm and looked at him with a loving, sympathetic look in her eyes.

 

"Don't worry about it Morty." She said. But something in her voice told Morty that he should worry about it. This was important to her.

 

"A-are you sure? B-because-I-" Morty started. He wanted to tell her he loved her too. Always. No matter what. And...and maybe more then a brother. 

 

"So, you want me to talk to Jessica for you?" Summer said.

 

"I-I-I...Wh-What?" Morty said, confused by this transition.

 

"I could talk to her, ya know? Put in a good word for my little bro. I think maybe she would give you a shot. Might become a bit less tightly wound if you had a girlfriend, if ya know what I'm saying." Summer said and she gave him a wink. Morty blushed.

 

"I-I...I-Would you?" Morty said. He didn't know what else to say. Honestly, it wasn't what he wanted to say. He would have wanted to tell Summer that he cared more for her then Jessica but he was so taken off guard. It stunned him that she would even offer.

 

"Of course. It's no problem." Summer said. But it was a problem. He desired Jessica but who he really loved was Summer. All he really wanted was to be with her. And if that kiss had been genuine....

 

"O-ok." He muttered, but he hadn't meant that.

 

"Great. I'll give it a shot. See ya in a few." Summer said and walked away. 

 

"W-wait! Summer!" Morty said. But she just kept walking. 

 

 

Summer approached Jessica. Summer had to admit, Jessica was kinda hot. She could definitely see the appeal. 

 

"Hey Jessica." Summer said.

 

"H-hey, your Summer right? Morty's sister?" Jessica said.

 

"Yeah, and he's too shy to say it, but he has a real crush on you." Summer said.

 

"Really?" Jessica said.

 

"Yeah. He's a good kid, cute and loyal and eager to please. You'll be treated like a princess if you give him a chance." Summer said.

 

"I don't know. I sorta think I'm done with men, after Brad." Jessica said. Summer felt Jessica's eyes looking her up and down. She gulped.

 

"W-well, Morty just isn't any other guy, you know? He's special and-" Summer said.

 

"You seem pretty special yourself. Coming over here to help out your brother and all." Jessica said, her voice growing seductive.

 

"Me? I...uh..." Summer said.

 

"You know, you seem to have become a lot more athletic lately. Have you been working out." Jessica said, getting closer to Summer and grabbing her on the arm.

Stroking it a bit.

 

"Y-yeah. I-I've been running a lot. J-jogging. And I'm sorta taking up martial arts. But this isn't about..." She said.

 

"Oh really? A tough girl huh? And yet you haven't lost your curves. What's your cup size? C?" Jessica asked, her eyes fixed squarely on Summer's breasts.

 

"B. Actually." Summer said with a gulp. Her mouth was...super dry all of a sudden. 

 

"Perfect. Much larger is a waste." Jessica said.

 

"Ah ha ha. Well I-I uh should be going." Summer said.

 

"Ok. Don't be a stranger." Jessica said.

 

"O-of course. Sure." Summer said and left. Jessica took a good look at Summer's perfect ass as she walked away. That ass would be hers, she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer was confused. Torn between a lot of contradictory and powerful emotions. A sense of guilt for betraying Morty. A sense of guilt for betraying Glorxha's memory. A growing sense of excitement over the prospect. The forbidden nature of it. And it would be a way of distancing herself from involving herself with her brother. A relationship that would never last and would only bring pain to Morty.

And finally confusion. Jessica hadn't exactly set off her gaydar. And she'd been involved with Brad. It was possible that she had been lesbian or bi all along and had just hidden it, like Summer had. But, perhaps because of her adventures with Rick, she'd grown a bit paranoid. So, she decided she would have to talk to Rick.

Rick was building something. He had been for a while. What it was exactly, nobody was sure. And every time someone tried to ask he would shut them down. Once, Summer had tried to take a look at the blueprint, but Rick had snatched it away and told her to mind her own business. Truth is though, Summer didn't exactly mind what he was building. Right now she wanted answers.

"Grandpa Rick, did you do something to Jessica? Alter her mind or...something?" Summer said, bursting into the garage. Rick was talking a look at the thing. A strange apparutus full of tubes and cogs and wires.

"No, of course not. Not in this *hic* universe anyway." Rick said. Then he pulled out a flask and took a gulp.

"Well, that's really fucking strange because she's acting differently." Summer said.

"I don't know what to tell you, Summer. I *hic* haven't done a thing to her." Rick said.

"Ok then. Is there anything that could cause someone to change sexual orientations?" Summer said.

"Look Summer. I'm *hic* not ungaying you or gaying Jessica for your convenience or *hic* sexual fantasies or whatever." Rick said.

"I'm not trying to "gay" or "Ungay" anyone ok? I'm just trying to figure out why Jessica is trying to hit on me all of a sudden." Summer said.

"Well between your new *hic* hairstyle and that butch-y physique your cultivating, I'd say you're just reading a bit more *hic* dyke-y then usual. It's a bit of a huge rainbow flag to all the carpet munchers out there." Rick said.

"Jesus Grandpa, that's not fucking it. She was acting...different ok! And I'd appreciate it if you stopped using the words "dyke" and "carpet munchers" to describe us." Summer said.

"Us? Did I mess the part where you became an alphabet soup activist? Did you have a float in the gay pride parade I missed out on? Your *hic* a closeted Bisexual that will only have sex with women on entirely different fucking planets." Rick said. Summer's eyes fell. She felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't cry. Couldn't be weak.

"Listen. I'd recommend you tap that ass before that Jessica girl loses interest. She's either into women or she's experimenting, and *hic* either way you don't want to wait around." Rick said, grabbing a wrench and getting to work on that damn machine of his.

"...I'm sorry Summer ok. I didn't mean to...you know. I just...want you to be happy alright? Push you a bit. So if this girl is...Summer? Summer?" Rick said, after a long moment. She had already slipped away. God damn it.

Summer was making her way to Morty's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer knocked on Morty's door, giving him about 5 seconds of warning before she just walked in. Morty was pulling his pants up and shutting his computer.

 

"Aw Geez! S-Summer! Don't you knock?" Morty said, trying to will his erection away.

 

"Morty, I've already seen you jerk off in the kitchen. There's really no point in trying to avoid it. And we need to talk." Summer said, sitting down on his bed.

 

"O-ok. Like...what about?" Morty asked.

 

"The kiss. That kiss I gave you a while back." Summer said. 

 

"O-Oh...yeah." Morty said.

 

"I kissed you and I said I loved you Morty. And I meant that." Summer said, embracing Morty's hands. They smelled like lavender, he was truly embracing his feminine side. Good for him, Summer thought.

 

"O-Ok. I love you too Summer." Morty said, trying very hard to maintain eye contact despite how nervous he was.

 

"And not just as a brother or a friend...I love you Morty. I'm in love with you. Romantically." Summer said.

 

"Wh-What?" Morty said. He couldn't believe that this had happened. His brain had turned to static. This was too good to be true. Fireworks were going off in his brain and there was no getting rid of that boner now.

 

"Yes. I know...that might sound creepy and weird. I'm your sister and everything but...it's true. And ignoring that and trying to deny it...I think it's only hurt us both." Summer said. 

 

"If...If you want to say how gross I am fine. And if you want to stop being friends with me that's fine too. Just know that I'll always be your sister and I'll always support you and be there for you. No strings attached." Summer said.

 

"N-no! I-I mean I love you too! R-romantically I mean! Y-your beautiful and all I've wanted was for you to be happy. S-so if I can make you happy, th-that would be amazing Summer." Morty said.

 

"Good. I'm..really glad to hear that." Summer said. In her heart, she had always known, but fear had driven her away. Fear had driven her away from a lot of things.

 

"Wha-what now?" Morty said.

 

"Well, I can't really focus too much on a realtionship now. Glorxha...it still hurts. So we should take things a bit slow. But now...we know how we both feel for each other. And soon...we can start figuring out how to act on our feelings." She said. Morty was in awe. She was so smart and strong and beautiful. Sure she stumbled, but in the end she always figured out the right thing to do. The right steps to take.

 

"That...that sounds great." Morty said.

 

"Great. Now you can get back to the babes on Athletic Red Haired Babes dot com." Summer said, as she got up.

 

"Y-yeah? Well, you're just going to go to sensitive sissy subs dot com or s-something." Morty said. Summer laughed.

 

"Was that meant to tease me or be self deprecating?" Summer said.

 

"Both maybe." Morty said. 

 

"God, we are both such dorks. See ya." Summer said.

 

That night neither of them needed porn to get off, they both just thought of each other. And for once, they didn't feel any shame.

 

Rick observed their behavior over the next couple of days. They were acting...strange. Something had changed between them. Like the two of them were in on some private joke, or had reached some kind of understanding. He felt dread in his stomach and a tingle down his spine. Something was wrong, wrong, wrong. And he still had much work to do on his machine. Rick would have to ask Beth.

 

"Hey uh...sweetie? You notice anything strange about *hic* Morty and Summer?" Rick said.

 

"Besides Morty getting slightly better grades? No, not really she said. She was absently watching the television, and had a drained look on her face. Part of him wished he could just swoop in and make life easier for her. But he couldn't. He needed to maintain his distance. Bad Thingstm could happen otherwise.

 

"You uh...sure about that? They seem *hic* to be a bit strange to me?" Rick said.

 

"They've changed a lot with going on those adventures all the time. Never thought Summer would get her hair cut so short, or get that tattoo, or become so.. athletic." Beth said. She had been particularly displeased with the tattoo. Rick actually had to intercede on that front to prevent too much of a fight after the whole "dead alien GF" fiasco.

 

 

"Yeah well, you know what they *hic* say about travel." Rick said, plopping down on the couch next to Beth and taking out his flask. He took a long gulp and then offered it to Beth, who refused.

Damn shame that.

 

"Yeah. I really can't imagine." Beth said, she was staring at the tv but it was clear she wasn't seeing it. She was seeing far off stars and nebulas and planets. The universe acting at her beck and call. She really was his daughter in that way, and in a few others. But she would never admit it.

 

Rick ran a hand through her hair.

 

"You know...you really look like your mother." Rick said.

 

"Yes...you've told me that before." Beth said, her eyes closed as she let her father stroke her hair.

 

It didn't last too long.

 

"Well...try and keep an eye out. For anything weird. From Morty and Summer." Rick said, and stood up all at once, ushering himself back to his garage. 

 

He thought about Unity, and Beth's Mother, and he drank. God damn, he missed them. God damn, he hated who he had become.

 

But the Machine was hungry, and he needed to feed it.

 

But he might as well jerk one out in the meantime.


	17. Chapter 17

Morty didn't think he had ever felt this happy. Adventures with Rick (and Occasionally Summer) had slowed down to a more manageable pace, his grades had improved and the crush that he had on his sister had been reciprocated. Not to mention he was getting a handle on the whole cross-dressing thing. He laughed and smiled more freely, and his general anxiety level dropped.

 

"So Morty. What do you like best about me?" Summer said, in a casual enough voice but it had a confident aura of flirtatiousness about it. Morty blushed a bit. Mostly they talked about the usual stuff, but now and then she would breach into more...romantic or sexual topics.

 

"...E-everything. Y-your amazing Summer." Morty said.

 

"Yeah, sure. But what are some specific things?" Summer said.

 

"Well...y-your super nice and confident. Assertive and brave. Y-you've got a good head on your shoulders and your smart." Morty said.

 

"Thanks. And it's really nice hearing that, but...I was talking more physically." She said. They were in Summer's room, laying on her bed and the door was locked and Morty's heart was beating out of his chest.

 

"W-well..." Morty said.

 

"And don't pussy out by saying "everything Summer, your gorgeous" I want to know what you're into." Summer said.

 

"I...I really like how strong you are." Morty said.

 

"Oh yeah?" Summer said.

 

"Ye-yeah. You can pick me up and carry me out of danger and that r-really, turns me on. You pick me up like I'm n-nothing." Morty said.

 

"So you like me being your knight in shining armor?" Summer said, sounding amused.

 

"Y-yeah." Morty said, that gave him an image of Summer in both proper metal armor and sexy fantasy armor, he wasn't sure which was hotter, and his arousal was growing.

 

"Good, because I like you being my princess." She said, moving herself into a position where she was whispering in his ear. He gulped.

 

"What else?" Summer said.

 

"W-well...I like your feet too." He said quickly, almost slurring the confession together.

 

"You do, huh? I knew you were a naughty little perv." Summer said and giggled. Morty was shaking.

 

"Don't worry Morty. I like that. Tell me more. It's really turning me on." Summer said, and the way she said it was so sexy Morty knew she had to be telling the truth.

 

"I...I want to lick your feet. Your b-beautiful soles." Morty said.

 

"And?" Summer said.

 

"And I want to suck your toes, your pretty toes. Painted or natural I don't care. Their...their so hot." Morty said. He was no longer quite as nervous, instead his voice was trembling with arousal.

 

"And?" 

 

"I-I want you to use me as a footstool. And make me massage your feet. And act like I barely deserve to touch even your beautiful feet." Morty said.

 

"I see. You're into femdom huh? Should have known." Summer said.

 

"Y-yeah." Morty said.

 

"Good. Because that's hot as hell." Summer said. She was stroking his hair now. Morty loved the sensation, and he loved that she would no doubt smell her shampoo on his hair. 

 

"What else?" She asked. Her voice seemed to be as needy as his sounded.

 

"Your...butt. It's so perfect." Morty said. 

 

"Go on." Summer said. One of her hands had strayed down into her pants, down her panties and was rubbing her clit.

 

"I want to grab it, spank it, I want to worship it." Morty said.

 

"Good. But you know...you'll never get a chance to fuck it." Summer said.

 

"W-why?" Morty said in a desperate, almost whining voice.

 

"Because I'm the one who's going to fuck your ass." Summer said. Morty whined again, but this time it was in excited arousal. He wanted it desperately to happen. How many times had he imagined it? Summer or Jessica coming into his room with a strap on, telling him what a little bitch he was and bending him over and taking him.

 

"You...look pretty horny Morty." Summer said, her voice sounding horny itself.

 

"Uh...uh huh." He said.

 

"Would you like me to...help you with that?" She said. 

 

Then there was a knock on the door. Summer spun over to a more innocuous position, and Morty threw a blanket over his erection. And then Rick burst in. Old bastard must have picked the lock somehow, Morty thought.

 

"Guys, fantastic news. Unity's inviting us over for a get-together. All three of us will *hic* get a real chance to bond. I knew she'd *hic* come crawling back." Rick said, he was acting extremely pleased with himself and utterly thrilled.

 

"Unity? You mean the hive mind?" Morty said.

 

"The one with the giant rack?" Summer said, an excited smile on her face.

 

"Summer." Morty said under his breath, shaking his head. Even Morty knew that thinking with one's libido was probably not the best in this case.

 

"Yeah. Well, she usually finds a smoking hot representative with tits larger than both of your *hic* heads. Anyway, we'll be heading over there in a couple of *hic* days." Rick said.

 

"Rick are you uh...sure about this? Th-things didn't exactly go well last time. With U-Unity. Are you sure you should be risking everything for-" Morty said.

 

"I know what the *hic* fuck I'm doing, ok Morty? Now if you'll excuse me I *hic* need to celebrate." Rick said and left closed the door behind him. 

 

"That was a close call." Summer said.

 

"Y-yeah." Morty said. 

 

"Well...we were getting into huh. Pretty dangerous territory there. So it's probably for the best. You should uh...leave and take care of that boner." Summer said.

 

"O-Ok." Morty said. 

 

"Think of me." Summer said, and she kissed him on the forehead, then sent him on his way.


	18. Chapter 18

Summer was approached by Jessica the next day. She could feel her eyes on her before she even said anything. Summer felt her mouth go dry  
and the soft ache of arousal in her groin. Why did she turn her on so much? She was pretty sure. But there were plenty of pretty  
girls around her, including Grace. Why did she hold a special appeal? Was it because Morty had a crush on her? Was it because she suspected  
Jessica was a surrogate for his feelings towards the red head living in his house?

"Hey Summer. How's it going?" Jessica asked.

"Pretty good. Can't complain too much. Lost my job with the devil, but he was a jerk anyway." Summer said. Jessica blinked and then giggled.

"I see. Well then...do you think we have time to hang out? Now that your not working for the devil that is." Jessica said.

"Hm. Maybe someday but I'm sorta on-call for my Grandpa right now. And things are going well between me and my bro recently so I sorta want to hang out with him." Summer said.

"I...see." Jessica said, sounding less than pleased. Jessica had been pretty sure Summer had been eating out of the palm of her hand. What changed?

Jessica smiled. It was clear she was taken off guard the other day. Maybe she was just playing it cool.

"Ok then. You seem cool so I'd be glad to hang out with you at anytime." Jessica said.

"Really? The word on the street is that I'm some sort of lesbian, alcoholic weirdo." Summer said. 

"...Maybe that's exactly why I think you're cool. I'll keep in touch, Summer." Jessica said, walking away with a very deliberately sexy sway  
to her hips. Summer's gaze couldn't help but follow. She had a great ass. That was another possible reason for her attraction. 

Summer shook her head to herself. She'd sworn off women when she chose to get involved with her brother. Between Grace and Glorxha, she hadn't had much  
luck anyway. Cheating on Morty with the one person that would hurt him the most...that would be pretty terrible.

 

"Summer what's been going on with you?" Grace asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Summer said. She thought she'd been doing a lot better lately.

"Well, one day your drinking in school and biting teachers. The next you disappear for days at a time and don't come to school at all. Then you're a horribly depressed shell for weeks, and now suddenly you seem a lot happier. And whatever's been happening you haven't been telling me anything about it. Your best friend." Grace said, she had her arms crossed, so she was in serious mode. She seemed kinda pissed.

"I-I'm sorry ok. I have been going through some stuff. I'll tell you all about it ok? Just not here. Can I swing by your house for a bit after school?" Summer said. Grace thought about it.

"You promise you'll tell me?" Grace said, her expression easing up a bit, turning more sympathetic.

"Of course." Summer said.

"Then sure." Grace said.

Summer and Grace settled in on Grace's bed. She hadn't been over for a while. It felt kinda...strange. But comforting. Still, this was going to be a long hard talk.

"W-well...first off. I'm sorta...well extremely Bi. As in bisexual." Summer said.

"Summer I know." Grace said 

"You...do?" Summer said. 

"Of course Summer. You check out my ass like all the time. You think I never noticed? And some of the things you said when you were younger about girls. Hell, some of the things you said more recently. You're really not that good at hiding it." Grace said. Her fingers ran through her platinum blonde hair. And her stylish glasses, the ones she replaced with contacts out in public, were sitting on the bridge of her nose. She'd always been the girliest of Summer's group of friends, and the most popular.

"I...I see. I'm sorry that I...I've taken advantage of your friendship." Summer said. She felt a wave of guilt. God, she had known for a while. How long? Meanwhile, she was acting all slick, like nobody caught on. What an idiot. What a perverted idiot. Grace had always been so nice. She didn't deserve a shitty friend like her.

"Don't be. I never minded, Summer. I'm not as uncool as you think I am. It's my parents that are the idiots." Grace said.

"But I checked you out, I uh...slapped you on the butt. That-that doesn't..."Summer said. 

"I'm not some damsel Summer. I liked that you were attracted to me. It was flattering, and to be honest, kind of a turn on. If I didn't like it I would  
have told you or kicked your ass or something. " Grace said. It had the ring of truth. Grace had never been one to keep her feelings to herself if something was pissing her off.

It surprised Summer it took her so long to call her out like this, actually.

"Oh..." Summer said.

"Exactly. So we used each other if anything. But that can't be all. There's something more to this then just teenaged gayangst." Grace said.

"Yeah. Well...I had to sorta really make peace with it, ya know? With my feelings and everything. I had known myself for a while but I didn't quite fully internalize  
it. That's why I started drinking because...I had feelings for you Grace...and another guy too. And I was hurting because I knew I couldn't be with either one of you." Summer said, mixing truths with half-truths.

"I'm sorry." Grace said.

"And then...I got involved with an older woman. That's why I missed school a lot. Because I was ditching it to spend more time with her." Summer said.

"How much older are we talking?" Grace said.

"In her thirties maybe." Summer said. That was approximate. Things worked differently on Terminus. Childhood was longer for Termians but years were shorter. And Termians were longer lived too. Still, all things considered, Summer thought there was about that much difference in their ages.

"Summer..." Grace said.

"I know. I know. But she wasn't predatory or anything. She was kind and strong and beautiful and different than anyone else I'd ever been in a relationship with. I felt...happy with her. This tattoo...I got it for her, and she had a matching one. It was...kinda our engagement ring. I would have been fine spending the rest of my life with her." Summer said.

"You really were in love huh?" Grace said.

"Uh huh." Summer said. Looking back on Glorxha...it didn't make her quite as sad as it used to. Now she mostly felt...gratful to have known her. To have loved her  
and to have known that she loved her back.

"Well...I trust your judgment. You've always been smarter then you try and let on Summer. Not just at school but with people too. Besides your occasional blind spots." Grace said.

"Thanks." Summer said.

"What happened with her?" Grace said.

"She...died." Summer said.

"That's horrible. Summer, I'm so sorry. How...did it happen? If you don't mind me asking." Grace said.

"She was...murdered. And the killer, they haven't been found." Summer said, a few tears finally spilling from her eyes. She cursed the part of herself so weak that she told Rick to erase that identity from her mind. She wanted to kill whoever it was with her own hands.

"That's..." Grace said, she didn't really have any words.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." Grace said.

"I wasn't entirely alone. My brother helped out a lot. I should have told you it's just...I wasn't comfortable with talking about it to anyone really. I just wanted  
to pretend like it wasn't happening." Summer said. Grace put a hand on Summer's shoulder. 

"Well, I know now. So if you ever want to talk about it, now or later, you can. Anytime." Grace said.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Summer said with a nod.

"But I am doing a lot better now. I feel more...present. Happy even. Though the grief process is a bit of a roller coaster. That sorta  
seems like it will just go on forever." Summer said.

"I'm sure...I can't even imagine...." Grace said. She was nearly in tears herself.

"I hope you don't have to experience anything like it." Summer said. 

"So...what caused the change? Just time or...?" Grace asked.

"Time. And...my brother. Morty's been...really good for me." Summer said. He was so sweet. Someone like her didn't deserve her, she thought.  
She had let her girlfriend die. Wasn't able to protect her. Summer wouldn't make that mistake twice. She would protect her Morty. She would protect her princess.

"I'm glad. So...want to talk about meaningless nonsense for a bit?" Grace said, wiping her eyes.

"God yes." Summer said, doing the same.

And so they did. And Summer felt about ten years younger that night. Like she was a teenager again. Or some stupid kid. Not a battle-tested warrior or a genius's granddaughter. It was nice.


	19. Chapter 19

Summer woke up. It was peaceful. And she was in someone else's arms. It felt good. Right. The arms weren't as strong as Glorxha's had  
been. But they were soft and warm. She turned around to see who it was and saw the face of a beautiful woman.

Grace. Fuck.

Summer quickly took stock. Both of them were clothed. But it was morning, so she definitely slept over. What the hell had happened?  
They had talked a lot. And she guessed she had decided to stay over. Yeah. Then Grace offered her the bed and there was some friendly, platonic spooning. Nothing weird about that. Nothing potentially hurtful to Morty. It was just a friendly sleepover with a woman she had sexual and quite possibly romantic feelings for who she had confided in. 

Shit. She needed to go.

Summer slipped out of Grace's arms and then out the door. She was able to leave without having to deal with either of Grace's parents.

In fifteen minutes Grace woke up alone, clutching air.

"S-Summer?" She said sleepily and got no response. She was gone. 

Grace felt oddly lonely.

 

"Hey, Morty." Said a voice. It was a beautiful voice. A voice Morty had always wanted to hear call his name. But now he had someone else.  
His sister. The one woman he loved and wanted and needed more than any other.

"H-hey Jess-Jessica." Morty said. He was trembling slightly, but he suspected it was more from the suddenness of this than anything. He was getting braver. At least he thought so.

Jessica had approached him at his locker and she was looking...just amazing. So pretty. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, wear the pretty sweater and skirt  
outfit she had on. Hell just be with her. 

But those feelings were in the past. He care much more about his sister. Was attracted much more to his sister. Loved his sister much more. 

But there was still a pull.

"Hey cutie, you know, you smell really good. A nice fruity shampoo. Not enough boys use that, IMO." She said. Was she coming off as flirty? Or was that just wishful thinking?Was she teasing him? No, that couldn't be right. She was too good of a person. Too nice to bully. Then what?

"Y-yeah." Morty squeaked, he was blushing. Why was he so dumb? He shouldn't use that shampoo when he's going to school. But he wanted to feel pretty. And to feel  
close to Summer, and she even told him that she liked when he used it.

"Don't be embarrassed Morty. I like when guys are a bit more...in touch with their feminine side." Jessica said. She was so close, and now she was stroking his arm.

"...Y-you do?" Morty asked. He was so aroused. 

"Yeah. The more feminine the better. I'm done with meatheads. Give me smart and feminine, and I'll be happy." Jessica said.

"...I...I see." Morty said, he was barely keeping it together. He was sure he was sweating buckets.

"You want to hang out. Afterschool sometime." Jessica asked. 

"U-uh...maybe." Morty said. 

"Good. See ya soon." Jessica said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He melted against his locker, and watched as she left. God, he could barely  
think. He was just a jumble of hormones and conflicting emotions. 

But he was loyal. Jessica was an angel, but Summer was a goddess. He needed to focus on that and not how nice Jessica filled out her skirt.

Jessica slipped into the girl's bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was playing dirty. But it was unavoidable. She had to win, after all. If she lost...she didn't know what she would do. She felt herself slipping slowly but surely into an abyss. She was losing her ideal self more and more every day. One way or another, Jessica wouldn't be the nice girl she had been in the past.

But she would be happy. Or at least content. She would stop at nothing to achieve at least that much.

She smiled. Something was wrong with her. But she just didn't care anymore


	20. Chapter 20

Summer and Morty met up at school. She had been wrecking her brain through the first couple of classes to figure out what to tell him. When they finally crossed paths, Summer gave him a slightly nervous smile.

 

"Hey." Summer said.

 

"H-hey." Morty said, somewhat awkwardly.

 

"Sorry I wasn't home last night. I had some catching up to do with Grace." Summer said.

 

"I see. D-did you have fun or..." Morty said.

 

"Yeah, a bit. And it was...positive. It helped me get somethings off my chest." Summer said.

 

"Th-that's good." Morty said. And he did look happy about that. 

 

"We should hang out tonight though. For sure." Summer said.

 

"Y-yeah. That sounds great." Morty said. He seemed a bit happier. 

 

Summer didn't do anything wrong. She just talked to a friend. Nothing happened. Then why did she feel such dread in the pit of her stomach and such a knot in her throat?

 

The day continued on. And Summer ended up meeting with Grace.

 

"So...You kinda bailed on me." Grace said.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I just-" Summer said.

 

"No. It's no problem. I was just giving you shit. I just...hope your doing ok is all." Grace said.

 

"Yeah. I'm fi-fine." Summer said. She was gripping her backpack tightly. Why did she have to be such a selfish bitch? Wasn't Morty good enough? She seemed good enough for him. So why did she have to keep looking at other people?

 

Why did she still have feelings for Grace?

 

"You want to come over to my house over the weekend? I could invite a couple of girls, or we can have a chill night just the two of us again." Grace said.

 

"Uh. I don't know. My Grandpa has a thing, so I could be called out any day now. Hopefully I can come over soon though." Summer said.

 

"Oh. Ok." Grace said, she looked a bit dejected.

 

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time soon." Summer said.

 

"It's fine. Go take care of things with your grandpa. I get it." Grace said, dismissing Summer's concerns.

 

"Ok. Well...I'll catch you later." Summer said. 

 

"Yeah. See ya." Grace said and left.

 

Summer had the distinct impression of Deja Vu.

 

 

Summer and Morty spent the evening, after dinner and homework, binge watching shows on netflix. Morty curled up in Summer's arms. Occasionally she would kiss him on the top of his head. 

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was going to stay over at Grace's." Summer said.

 

"It's ok." Morty said. 

 

"Did I...worry you?" She asked.

 

"N-no. Well, a little but...I knew you would be alright." Morty said.

 

"Why?" Summer asked.

 

"Because I trust you." Morty said. And suddenly her shoulders felt another great weight fall on them.

 

Rick checked Morty's room that night. Stumbling in, in a drunken haze that was only half feigned. Morty was not there. Puzzle pieces fell into place. Things were getting out of hand with those two. A half-remembered memory came to the front. Hadn't he already suspected those two? Before even that shit with Glorxha. 

 

He'd had a contingency for this. Rick wasn't stupid. He was Rick 137. The Rickest Rick. He wasn't going to let a Morty fuck a Summer and screw up their plans. Whether it was love or lust or some sick co-dependent relationship. Weather Morty and Summer were even banging or had any plans too. This was too much. There needed to be a separation. A distance between the two. That's how things worked.

 

Everything needed to be in it's place. 

 

Rick would have to nudge somethings into place. Unity was waiting for him. He could gauge things there. After that, he had to begin the process. Rick stumbled back into his Garage, and went to examine the rat's nest that was the Machine.

 

It needed feeding. It was always, always hungry.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day of their meeting with Unity. Morty was dreading it. Summer was looking forward to it. Rick was...well Rick. He seemed ecstatic, but Rick's intentions were always fairly inscrutable. 

 

They gathered in the garage, just after noon. The hideous "machine" Rick was building having taken over approximately a third of it at this point. Spreading like a cancer.

 

"Rick, what the hell is that?" Morty asked.

 

"None of your *hic* God damn business Morty. You wouldn't understand anyway. So just shut your yap and try not to embarrass me." Rick said.

 

"Grandpa Rick if this is just an excuse to run off and fuck Unity and leave us stranded on some alien world..." Summer said.

 

"Don't you worry your butchy little head. The place we're going is safe. Trust me." Rick said. Morty didn't trust him. And Summer took what he said with mothanhen a grain of salt. 

 

"Whatever. Let's just go already then." Morty said. 

 

"My thought's exactly." Rick said took out his portal gun and fired. The three of them hopped in, one after the other. 

 

The other side looked very much like their garage, only overgrown with plants. The plants looked strange. Like something you'd find on earth but...changed. Either different colors or way bigger than usual or covered in unusually large thorns. 

 

"Where are we?" Summer asked. 

 

"Close to Unity. So just shut up and *hic* follow me." Rick said, as he moved past the plants.

 

"A-are...these plants dangerous?" Morty asked.

 

"Probably *hic* not. But I wouldn't eat any or touch any of the thorns." Rick said.

 

"Grandpa Rick, you promised us this was safe." Summer said.

 

"What part of shut up and follow me did you two morons not understand?" Rick said. Reluctantly, the two began to carefully follow, trudging through the plants and trying to avoid making much contact with them.

 

Once they managed to leave the confines of the garage, they looked out into a neighborhood identical to thier own, only taken over by these strange super plants. Fungi was present as well, growing on the sidewalks and out of cars. 

 

"Rick, what the hell?!" Morty yelled.

 

"Sh. It's fine. We've gotta *hic* keep moving. Unity's close." Rick said, and he kept trudging on. 

 

"Cmon, Morty. It will be more dangerous if we're left behind." Summer said, giving him a confident smile and sticking out her hand. Morty took it and felt his nerves settle a little as his sister guided him through the plants.

 

They made it to a house at the end of the block. It was surrounded by a wall of roots and thorny vines and dangerous looking fungi and much else, forming a defensive perimeter.

 

 

"Unity. It's me *hic* Rick. i've arrived and brought the Grandkids." Rick said. A moment passed. Two. Three. Then the roots and vines began retreating and the doorway cleared. Rick walked up and into the house casually. Like it was no big deal. Summer followed him, almost dragging Morty along. Vines clung to the walls and floors like veins, and the trio seemed to be following them to it's heart. 

 

And in the center of the house was indeed some sort of heart. A strange blood-red jewel surrounded by vines on a pedestal. And sitting at a desk across from this pedestal was a human woman in her mid-thirties to early forties, with short red hair, green eyes and a huge pair of breasts. She was wearing a green dress and a torc, which had a glowing emerald in the middle of it.

 

"Unity. It's great to see you." Rick said. 

 

"It's great to see you again too Rick. Morty, Summer. Welcome to New Gaea. Our new and...most likely permanent home." Unity said. 

 

"Nice to see you again Unity. You know this place...it's really beautiful actually." Summer said, practically salivating over the gorgeous curves of Unity. What she would do to unwrap that short dress of hers and fondle the treasures inside.

 

"I'm glad you like it. We worked hard to make it this way. There was a lot of resistance, but everyone is happier this way. Everyone is always happier with Unity." Unity said.

 

"Wh-what is this pl-place? It looks a lot like Earth." Morty said. He had a bad feeling about all of this and wasn't going to let Rick's love and Summer's crush distract them from possible danger.

 

"That's because it is Earth. Well was. And it was one Earth out of many. Point is place was going to hell. So we fixed it." Unity said. 

 

"Fixed it? So you caused all the damage with the plants or...?" Summer said, shaking her head a bit. Those boobies were hypnotic, she thought, she should probably keep her head on straight. Morty was counting on her.

 

"Yes. Well yes and no. We simply made sure the good guys won. Lots of people died sadly, but this was the best case scenario for the planet at the point I arrived." Unity said.

 

"is th-there people left? I haven't s-seen any-anyone." Morty said.

 

"Of course. Lots. Not many people around here though. The closest are further into the city. You can meet them if you'd like." Unity said.

 

"Sure. I'd like to *hic* see more of what you've done to the place. Some of these plants look hallucinogenic as fuck, and I'd like a *hic* party." Rick said.

 

"Of course. Don't worry. Unity will take care of all of your needs. And you will be free to maintain your individual selves." Unity said.

 

"Gee thanks." Morty muttered.

 

The four (or three and an individual manifestation of a collective consciousness) made their way to deeper into the city. Rick and Unity in front and Summer and Morty, holding hands and bringing up the rear. Morty noticed that Summer's eyes were trained firmly on Unity's copious backside. Watching as her hips swayed back and forth. It was like she was hypnotized.

 

Morty rolled his eyes. He had never been taken by Unity's charms and wasn't in this form either. She just wasn't his type.

 

This was worrying though. He was the only one that seemed to have his head on straight about this entire situation. And he was just some weak, stupid kid. If things got dangerous he was worthless. He only ever got lucky the few times he had to survive without Rick or Summer's help. 

 

And they were moving ever deeper into the flora consumed city. He could see the shapes of animals moving in the distance. Birds nesting in the buildings and trees above and around them. Insects crawling on the ground or flitting through the air.

 

But still no people.


	22. Chapter 22

Summer wasn't completely oblivious. Sure she had felt her heart rate rising when she saw Unity, and she had been caught up in her beauty the entire trip over but she was also aware that this felt a lot like a trap. She could hear the buzzing of strange insects. Glancing over, they seemed to be like mosquitos, but they glowed green. She felt one land on her and bite her, she tried to kill it but her reaction time was uncharacteristically sluggish. 

 

What was happening to her? But as Summer's eyes drifted back to Unity's swaying hips, she suddenly didn't much care. 

 

"S-Summer. Something's weird." Morty whispered. His characteristic whiny, anxious voice cutting through her lust induced haze. She glanced over to him, slightly annoyed by this jolt back to reality. 

 

"Yeah, Morty?" Summer asked.

 

"Th-this seems like a trap isn't it?" Morty said. 

 

"Yeah, I guess." Summer said. She felt like she was talking in slow motion. 

 

"What do you mean you guess? Isn't that bad? Shouldn't we be doing something?" Morty said. Summer shrugged.

 

"It's not like she'll kill us Morty." Summer said.

 

"Isn't being controlled by her forever just as bad." Morty said. 

 

"I don't think so." Summer said, sighing longingly at Unity's backside. 

 

"You...you want to be owned by her now? What about school? What about Mom and Dad? What about Glorxha?" Morty said.

 

"Glorxha...is why I want to give up Morty. I failed her. I don't want to have to think. I want to be one with this beautiful place Morty." Summer said.

 

"Wh-what about me Summer. I don't want to be here!" Morty said. Summer's eyes suddenly looked a bit less glazed.

 

"Hu-huh? What's happening?" Summer said.

 

"Unity...your brainwashing my granddaughter. Mind if you stop?" Rick said matter of factly.

 

"O-Oh! I didn't turn the pollen off. Our mistake. Force of habit." Unity said, and suddenly the world became more clearly in focus.

 

"Oh god. That was...really weird. It was like I was dreaming." Summer said, rubbing her head.

 

"So...this wasn't a trap?" Morty asked. Unity laughed.

 

"No. Of course not. We're the good guys. Remember?" Unity said.

 

"This place was a wasteland and she turned it into something with life." Came another familiar voice. A hooded figure in white emerged from the flora. He took off his hood and gave them a smile.

 

"Y-Yew?" Morty said.

 

"Oh my god! Yew! It's great to see you here." Summer said, giving the pretty boy druid a once over. This was definitely her day.

 

"What the hell's *hic* he doing here?" Rick said, turning towards Unity.

 

"He helped me win the war of course." Unity said.

 

"What war?" Rick asked.

 

"The only war that truly matters. That between life and death." He said. His half-elven features made him impossibly pretty. His dark hair and emerald green eyes sparkled playfully as he looked at Rick.

 

"It's nice to see you as well, Rick. And your grandchildren." Yew continued.

 

"Quite that pretentious bullshit Yew. I've seen you fight a lot of *hic* wars for a lot of *hic* reasons." Rick said.

 

"In the end, they boiled down to life and death." Yew said. 

 

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, prick." Rick said, he opened his flask and downed a hearty glug. As Summer and Morty assembled around the druid.

 

"Your grandfather is in rare form today." Yew said. 

 

"He's been in a really shitty mood lately. Worse then usual." Morty said.

 

"I mean he started the day pretty cheerful...I guess, but when he saw you were here..." Summer said.

 

"I see. He probably simply wanted Unity to himself. A typical response from him to not getting his own way. A temper tantrum and drinking." Yew said. 

 

"W-What happened here Yew?" Morty asked.

 

"Yeah, you mentioned a war." Summer said.

 

"Yes. This place was overtaken by monsters that extinguished almost all human life. It was only due to our intervention that 20% of humanity was able to survive." Yew said. 

 

"Did you...bring anyone else here?" Summer asked.

 

"Your speaking of my companions. No, I did not. Or...let's say I sent them ahead. They did help me in the war here, but once it reached it's resolution I sent them ahead to my next destination. I am here to oversee a bit more of the reconstruction process." Yew said. 

 

"Are all the people here...part of her collective now?" Summer asked.

 

"No. There were negotiations and it was decided she would take 10%, including those most broken by the experience of the apocalypse. Meanwhile, I gave the rest purpose and meaning through the teachings of druidism and Tuatha De. This world should be safe to grow and flourish." Yew said.

 

"Wh-what if Unity tries to take over?" Morty said.

 

"I have used my magic to ensure that can not happen. Unity is bound to a Geass, a type of magical oath, that will result in her death if she tries to defy it, and even if she finds a workaround, I have inoculated my 10% from control. Unity's 10% and my 10% will make up their own parallel civilizations, operating in harmony. With this place being the capital of her civilization." Yew said.

 

"But if this is her capital...w-what are you d-doing here? Shouldn't you be with your people?" Morty asked.

 

"I was summoned, in order to great you all. And to partake in the festivities." Yew said. 

 

"Festivities? What festivities? And where are all the-?" Summer said. Suddenly a wave of people poured out of the buildings, dozens, then hundreds. Soon the streets were filled with humans instead of just flora. 

 

"Greetings and welcome to Cosmopolis." Unity said, with a hundred, hundred voices.


	23. Chapter 23

The time for the feast was at hand. Unity lead the crew to a long table in the middle of the city. The table itself was overgrown with lush plants, burdened by spectacular looking fruit and flowers. 

 

"Come, sit. Eat and drink. You are all friends here." Unity said, sitting at the head of the table. Rick took the place to the right of her.

 

"U-uh. Th-that's ok. That's r-really nice but uh- we should get going." Morty said. 

 

"Uh-yeah. We have some homework we should get back to." Summer said, rubbing her arm a bit. She didn't exactly want to leave, but she was loyal to Morty.

 

"Nonsense. You must stay and partake in our food and drink. We take pride in treating our guests well." Unity said. 

 

"Yeah, what the fucks up with you *hic* two?" Rick said, his eyes narrowing. 

 

"N-nothing. Everything's fine." Summer said, quickly taking a random seat. 

 

"Y-yeah." Morty said and reluctantly took the seat next to her. Yew took a seat at Unity's left side. Several of Unity's other bodies took filled the rest of the table out.

 

"So where's the fucking food?" Rick asked.

 

"It's growing off the plants dear." Unity said. 

 

"The fruit? Of course. I should have known you'd *hic* play this mother nature gimmick to the hilt." Rick said. 

 

"W-we have to e-eat them?" Morty squeaked out. 

 

"You do not have to. However, it would be very much appreciated. And you would feel better for it. This fruit is unlike any that would exist naturally in your world. Better tasting and better for you than any you might find there." Unity said. 

 

"This...won't take control of our bodies right?" Summer said, pointing to a fruit in question. 

 

There was a tense silence for a moment, and then Unity laughed. First her avatar, then all of them sitting at the table. 

 

"Of course not. I would never poison my guests in such a way. Especially not Rick's grandchildren." Unity said. 

 

"It's just...sorta hard to trust that when you view you're taking over other people's bodies a good thing." Summer said. 

 

"Summer, what the fuck are you doing?" Rick said.

 

"I'm just saying...I don't personally mistrust you Unity, but when you spend a lot of time traveling across the universe..." Summer said. 

 

"Yes. We understand. When we first met Rick, he was wary of us as well." Unity said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

 

"I believe I can resolve this." Yew said. He then grabbed the nearest piece of fruit.

 

"Yew don't-" Morty started. It was too late. Yew took a bite, chewed and swallowed. 

 

"Delicious." Yew said. 

 

"But how-how do we know your still you?" Morty said. Yew got up, an enigmatic smile on his face as he walked over to Rick. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

 

"He's still him." Rick said. 

 

"How do you-" Summer started.

 

"I just do Summer." Rick said, taking a gulp from his flask. Yew made his way back to his seat.

 

"Unity can get inside people's heads, so couldn't she just...know what would convince you?" Morty said.

 

"Not this." Rick said. He was being dead serious. Morty could tell. But...what kind of sense did that make? 

 

"If that is all, let the feast commence." Unity said. All the Unity's, besides her principal avatar, began eating. Rick followed suit. Somehow managing to eat his fruit with weary nihilism. Next was Yew, then Summer, then finally Morty. 

 

It was delicious. Juicy and flavorful. It was going to be hard going back to earth fruit after this, Morty thought. Maybe that was the ploy. That it was so good that they would just stay here forever to get more of it. She wouldn't even need to take control of their minds. She would have them, body and soul. Drugs could act as a method of control too. God what if they were drugs? That would make so much sense. 

 

"Morty, are you freaking out over there?" Summer said. 

 

"I...I'm fine." Morty said, averting his eyes. He didn't want to see Summer ashamed of her coward of a brother.

 

"You sure?" Summer said, she sounded concerned. Which was the last thing Morty wanted. 

 

"I-I'm sure." He said, but he was so wound up he had to clutch his knees to keep his hands from shaking. 

 

Morty felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his chair.

 

"It'll be fine Morty. I'm here. We can solve anything together." Summer said, her voice comforting. Morty felt a warm feeling, undercut by a little bit of shame. God, he was so weak.

 

The feast wound on. Eventually, everyone's appetites were sated, and Unity called everyone to attention.

 

"Now that everyone has eaten their fill, it's time that myself and Rick talk alone. We will continue to accommodate the rest of our guests." Unity said. 

 

Before Morty and Summer could even react they were out of their chairs and caught in a rush of bodies. They were being dragged somewhere. And there was no way they could escape.


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell is going on Unity? This shit is *hic* pretty drastic, even for you." Rick said.

 

"We don't think so. We think it was an understandable reaction to the situation. The only way we could save this earth." Unity said.

 

"And working with that hippie Yew? That's so not your style." Rick said. 

 

"Is it not our style, or are you just looking for an excuse to diss a man that could, theoretically, steal our heart." Unity teased. She was looking at Rick somewhat seductively, and it was getting harder for Rick to focus on the situation at hand.

 

"It's not your style." Rick said. He had to maintain his composure. Couldn't get distracted now. Even with her massive amounts of cleavage, showing off those great heaving tits of hers...

 

Rick was a scientist though and a goddamn professional. He needed to know what the fuck was going on with Unity. He needed some goddamn, motherfucking answers.

 

She giggled. It was a pleasant sound. Musical in anyone's vocal cords. He never got sick of it.

 

"Rick, it's ok. People change. Hiveminds change too. I needed a higher cause, and I found it with Yew and this poor, poor planet." Unity said.

 

"Higher cause? Your serving the *hic* Tuatha De now?" Rick said, sounding horrified.

 

"What if I am?" She said.

 

"It's fucking ridiculous and *hic* stupid. And your not a stupid female hivemind. Those pricks only care about themselves." Rick said.

 

"They care about nature, and harmony, truth and the natural order. Balance and life." Unity said.

 

"Exactly *hic* a bunch of selfish assholes." Rick said.

 

"Ever consider your the one being ridiculous?" Unity asked.

 

"No, and I'm not going to start now. The Unity I know isn't one to fall in with a bunch of religious zealots." Rick said.

 

"Yew is hardly a zealot. You should now that. You've known him longer than us." Unity said.

 

"Yeah. As a drug dealer and occasionally fellow orgy attender. And we may have beat the shit out of some assholes here and *hic* there. But he's always been an effeminate, annoying, self-righteous, obnoxious little pissant." Rick said.

 

"Sounds like the perfect man to me." Unity said teasingly.

 

"You can be a real bitch, you know that?" Rick said. 

 

"And you can be a real prick." Unity said, she had crossed the room and was now chest to chest with Rick. He looked down in her eyes, feeling all the desire he had for her since the first day they met. One of the few women Rick ever actually loved.

 

"I know." Rick said, and before long the two of them were sticking their tongues down each others throats and grinding up against one another. Unity was hot in pretty much anybody, but when she chose the big busted redhead look just for him...she became irresistible. The two groped and kissed as, they slowly began to take each other's clothes off. Unity took off Rick's belt, Rick ripped off Unity's dress. 

 

Very soon, Rick had penetrated her and was fucking her on the table. God, it felt good to be inside her. To be taking her again. After last time, he didn't think he would ever have that chance again. It might be his last chance now. So he was going to savor every bit of this. Every kiss, every bite, every thrust, every inch of her body. Her sexy little moans. He was going to take it all.

 

 

Morty and Summer did not even have the capability to fight, they had been grabbed by about as many hands that could fit accross a body reasonably and had been moved with some degree of force in a single direction. Morty could only wail, and Summer could only squirm and demand to be unhanded. They entered a building and were let go. As soon as that happened, Summer delivered a roundhouse kick to a pudgy white man with glasses, breaking his nose and causing blood to spurt from it. Unnervingly, he didn't seem mad at all. He chuckled in fact.

 

"That was a good one Summer. You've been working on your kicks we see." Unity said, through the man.

 

"Yeah. Well I've had to deal with a lot of fucked up shit. So could you please tell me what the fuck this fucked up shit is?" Summer said. 

 

"U-Uh Summer...I think it might be...ok actually?" Morty said, looking around.

 

"Why is that?" Summer said, then she looked too. It was a room with a large table. Yew was sitting at one end of it. Somehow, already having arrived and apprently having enough time to brew a cup of coffee. He stared into it.

 

"The three of us need to talk. And now that Rick is preoccupied, this happens to be the perfect time." Yew said. His voice was serious. Which made Morty's stomach tie in knots. Summer was so stunned she couldn't even feel nervous.

 

"O-Ok. What about?" Summer asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

 

"You know that, I have an affection for you two. I would never judge you. You can tell me anything, you realize?" Yew asked. Summer and Morty mumbled affirmatives.

 

"Good. So I want you to be honest with me when I ask this question. Ok?" Yew said.

 

"Yeah. Sure." Morty said.

 

"Of course." Summer said. 

 

Yew looked up from his coffee and gave the two a piercing expression. One that made him realize that he wasn't just Grandpa Rick's cool friend. He was someone who'd traveled the Multiverse. Someone who had mastery of a power they could barely begin to understand. Who had killed before. 

 

"Are you two in love?" Yew said.


	25. Chapter 25

"What-N-no of-of course not." Morty mumbled.

 

"N-no way. That's we're siblings." Summer said.

 

"Siblings fall in love all the time. True, it's not as common as other forms of love, but it is no less potent and no less real. "Yew said. It was so matter of fact. It made the two of them fell stupid for ever thinking it wasn't merely a matter of course.

 

"Y-Yew...I..." Summer said, stroking her arm. She felt uncomfortable. She no longer felt like a warrior, beneath his gaze. She felt like a scared little girl. 

 

"And you are both lying to me, when I've asked you to be honest. Did you think I would ask if it wasn't necessary for me to know?" Yew said.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Summer said. She couldn't deny it. Neither of them could. How stupid was she to think that she could?

 

"Your love is fine. It isn't a problem. Or at least it wouldn't be under normal circumstances. However...there are certain dangers unique to your situation as Rick's grandchildren. And specifically as the grandchildren of this particular Rick Sanchez." Yew said.

 

"Unique..." Summer started.

 

"Dangers...?" Morty finished.

 

"Yes. There are concerns about that concerning your particular grandfather's psychology as well as the...plans he may be concocting." Yew said.

 

"Plans?" Summer asked.

 

"Yes. I have harbored suspicions for a while now. That he may be losing himself. Constructing a dangerous device that could have a dangerous impact on your world." Yew said.

 

"That describes like half of his inventions." Summer said.

 

"More than that." Morty muttered.

 

"More so than usual. This device very well could cause a breakdown in how reality works on your Earth." Yew said. 

 

"Damn." Summer said.

 

"Damn indeed." Yew said.

 

"But what does this have to do with...me and Morty?" Summer asked.

 

"...Nothing. At least not directly. Not that I can deduce anyways. But it's a factor that could cause complications. Rick has a lot of reasons to not want the two of you together. I'd avoid letting it slip that the two of you are together. And if anything happens, contact me. You know how to do it." Yew said. 

 

 

"...Where the fuck were you two?" Rick said, when Summer and Morty had finally came back to the dining area. 

 

"Just uh...taking in the sights." Morty said.

 

"Yep. Lots of uh...beautiful sights around here." Summer said, momentarily being distracted by an attractive Unity that had chosen to go braless. Or however, that worked in a hive mind. Morty sighed in exasperation, but it was mostly affectionate.

 

"Uh huh. Whatever. Let's go back home, I've got lots of garage drinking to catch up on." Rick said as he fiddled with the portal gun. 

 

 

The city went eerily quiet after the trio left. Yew walked up beside the lead avatar of Unity. 

 

"Rick, he's going to be a problem, isn't he?" Yew said.

 

"I suspect so." Unity said, sadly.

 

"It's a shame. He's a real prick, but somehow I don't want to be his enemy." Yew said.

 

"He has that effect on some people." Unity said.


	26. Chapter 26

It was another night. The weekend, and Summer and Morty were hanging out on the couch, watching TV. Their parents were gone, Rick was gone. They had the home to themselves.

 

"That chick has a great set of knockers, don't you think?" Summer said. She was gesturing to a woman with a particularly large bust.

 

"Yeah, sure." Morty mumbled. He didn't seem all that enthusiastic.

 

"You...huh. You don't like them huh?" Summer said.

 

"It's not that I don't like them." Morty said, his eyes on the ground. He wasn't being particularly convincing.

 

"Your not a boob guy. I get it." Summer said.

 

"W-well yeah that's part of it..." Morty said.

 

"And you like them smaller. I see. That's why you have a fondness for Jessica and myself. Two of us, not particularly busty." Summer said. Morty nodded. He never really liked boobs to be too big. They actually kind of scared him when they were too big. Grossed him out.

 

"Y-yeah. Your size is..n-nice." Morty said. 

 

"Want to touch them?" Summer said with a smile.

 

"I-I-Uh..." Morty replied back.

 

"It's fine either way. I don't want to pressure you to take any huge steps but...it's totally fine if you grab them. I think that'd be pretty hot." Summer said.

 

"O-Ok..."Morty said and he reached out for her right breast very gently. Grabbing it loosely.

 

"You like that?" Summer asked.

 

"Y-yeah. It feels nice..." Morty said. 

 

"You can grab both and a bit more forcefully if you want." Summer said. Morty did so, grabbing both of them a little tighter. It was a bit awkward but his hands felt good, even on her clothed breasts. He withdrew his hands after a few, which disappointed Summer.

 

"W-we should probably stop. I-it's kinda d-dangerous you know." Morty said. 

 

"It's not that dangerous." Summer said.

 

"B-but if R-Rick finds out." Morty said. 

 

"Rick won't find out. And even if he does, it won't be the end of the world." Summer said.

 

"But Yew said-" Morty said.

 

"Yew doesn't know everything, alright?" Summer said. Because she knew. Morty looked at the floor, obviously still quite nervous, and Summer felt bad for her outburst.

 

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think it's the end of the world if we kiss. If we show our feelings for one another. Do you?" Summer said.

 

"I-I guess not." Morty said.

 

"Then let's take this opportunity, alright?" Summer said, stroking Morty's hair. He shivered in pleasure.

 

"Al-alright." Morty said. Summer then kissed Morty. A kiss that grew more intense by the second. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast, then took another and placed it on her ass. He had to react by squeezing both her breast and her bottom as she deepened the kiss. Her way of overriding his naturally timid nature. Then she withdrew, and she proceeded to take off his pants.

 

"Aw jeez, Summer is this really a good idea?" Morty asked.

 

"Of course it is Morty. We have to show love to one another right? That's what being a couple is all about." Summer said. Morty was just in his panties now. Summer licked her lips at the sight.

 

"If you don't want to go any further, we don't have to." Summer said, mostly out of a feeling she should say it. Summer had a feeling neither of them could go back at this point.

 

"P-Please keep going. I-if you want." Morty said. Summer took off his panties with a quick, fluid motion. Revealing his small cock to her. She relished the sight. 

 

"I-I'm sorry I'm so small." Morty said in a shameful whine. For some reason that just turned on Summer more.

 

"I've told you before it's fine. I actually kind of prefer it this way." Summer said. Morty was feminine, sensitive and even had a small dick. He would never seek to dominate her, make her feel bad, try to hurt her during lovemaking. Never be an asshole like her old boyfriend. Glorxha was great, but she was always on top. Finally, Summer would get a chance to lead. And one day she'd bend Morty over and fuck him hard with her strap on and they both would love it.

 

God, she was so wet.

 

"I'm being a bit unfair, I've got myself a treat but haven't shown you anything." Summer said. She tore off her shirt and bra, revealing her pert breasts and her athletic frame. Morty whined in arousal, he was so hard. Summer was fulfilling his fantasies. His fantasies of being dominated by a powerful woman. And she looked so hot. It was even better that he knew just how much she was enjoying herself.

 

Summer then took off her sweatpants. She was ready, ready to get both of them off, and cut through this sexual tension a bit.

 

Summer sat back down and began stroking Morty's little cock. Morty moaned, and Summer stuck her hand down her panties and began stroking her clit. God this was right. It had always been so, so right. They were meant to be together, Summer thought, resisting it had been pointless all along. 

 

The two came near simultaneously, Morty's orgasm spurring Summer's on, and the two moaned and gasped their way through it. The two lay down next to each other, spent. 

 

"Morty, I love you." Summer said.

 

"I-I love you too Summer." Morty said. 

 

The two cleaned everything up and called it an early night. They went to their separate rooms, not wanting either their parents or Rick to suspect anything.

 

Rick had been out gathering more materials for his machine. That was pretty much all he had been doing lately. When he got back, he spent a few more hours fixing it and drinking pretty heavily. But that night he was horny, and no amount of alcohol would kill his erection that night. So he brought out the pictures he had of Unity's various forms. He jerked himself off until he came all over them. 

 

"Oh god...oh fuck." Rick said, wincing after his powerful orgasm. He thanked the many cruel gods that Unity was enough that night. That he didn't have to think of his darker or sadder fixations. Even he had shame and regrets. He cleaned up after himself, basically doing the bare minimum as usual, and laid out on his back, not even bothering to pull up his pants. 

 

He was a fucking mess. He realized that. But it wasn't like he could stop himself. Or even look back. If he did, Jesus if he did...

He'd be lost completely


	27. Chapter 27

Summer, as she had promised, was over at Grace's house to spend some quality time with her. It was amazing how easy it had been to fall into old patterns with her. Soon they were joking and laughing and talking about all the same old things. 

 

"So what was your thing with your grandpa?" Grace said.

 

"Oh, nothing. Just some meeting with an old...friend of his." Summer said.

 

"Ah. This didn't happen to be a "lady friend" of his?" Grace asked.

 

"You really can see anything huh? Yeah. She's a good deal younger than him, pretty hot with like, massive jugs. Total MILF." Summer said.

 

"Ah, so that's why you just had to go. To check out some MILF tits for a few hours." Grace said.

 

"Shut up. But...yeah kinda. Besides it's sorta awkward territory cause they had a bit of a break up so I had to be there to back him up too, ya know?" Summer said. 

 

"I get it." Grace said. A bit of silence passed between them. It felt oddly tense.

 

"Uh, so...any other guys or girls you like. I know you're probably not ready for anything serious, after..." Grace trailed off.

 

"My girlfriend died. It's ok. You can say it." Summer said.

 

"I know I just...didn't want to hurt you." 

 

"Those words can't really hurt me anymore Grace. I've gotten the max amount of hurt from that at this point. But to answer your question, yeah. I've got a small list of crushes. I mean, weird adventures with Grandpa and a dead girlfriend aside I'm still a normal teenager." Summer said.

 

"I think both of those definitively disqualify you from being a normal teenager." Grace said.

 

"Shut up Grace." Summer said, good-naturedly.

 

"Big, Big Booty. What you got a big booty." JLO sang, and as she did, Morty danced along with it in his bedroom. Morty loved this song. It was his jam as it were, and he often practiced twerking to it in his spare time. In either Morticia mode or even in guy mode. Currently, he was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of pink panties. The whole experience was still so fun and sexy, and he had the whole house to himself, so he was free to blare his music, dance, wear whatever he wanted and sing along with no consequences. 

 

Suffice it to say, he was not expecting to turn around and see his mother, staring at him completely shocked.

 

For a moment the two just stood there, staring at each other. Then Beth slowly backed out and closed the door. Morty turned off the music quick as he could, fell down to his bed and began to cry his eyes out. He was sad at being caught, torn up about the fact that he had to be so sad and worried about being caught in the first place, bawling over from all the nerves he had. The worst part though was his mother's shocked, blank face. It was like he had been caught doing something wrong. 

 

But he hadn't been. He had just been having fun listening to music and dancing. What kind of fucked up society says that's wrong or weird or shameful.

 

Eventually, Morty pulled it together, and after managing to wipe away all his tears he put on some pants and left his room. He found his Mother sitting at the dining room table. She had a glass of wine out, it was halfway gone already and Morty knew she always filled it to the brim.

 

"Morty I-" Beth said.

 

"Can we talk?" Morty said. Beth chuckled a bit, because that's what she had been about to say.

 

"Sure." Beth said. Morty sat down across from her.

 

"Morty, I know it's normal for boys your age...girls too, but especially boys. To experiment with a lot of stuff." Beth said.

 

"Y-you think that was experimenting?" Morty said.

 

"What else could it have been?" Beth said. She was a bit annoyed for being thrown off from where she planned this conversation to go.

 

"I like that music. I like dancing. And I like wearing pink panties." Morty said. 

 

"But it's a...sexual thing right? Like a kink?" Beth said, she sounded a tad bit uncomfortable, but not as much as one might suspect.

 

"I think it's kinda...exciting that way but it's not my biggest motivation. I just like dressing like a girl sometimes. And I like feminine things. 

 

"Ok...well then I'd like to say that I accept you as you are, but it's also gonna take me a bit of time to process this." Beth said. 

 

"Oh. Ok." Morty said. With that he went to his room. How long would it take? And why was it something that needed to be processed in the first place?

 

"Your a bit of a tomboy aren't you?" Grace said.

 

"Uh...yeah, I guess. I like video games, which apparently is a boyish thing, especially considering the target demographics of some of the games I play. I like fighting. I've kinda been digging the short hair and getting strong. And I really don't feel the need to wear much makeup anymore. I mean I wouldn't say I'm totally butch or whatever, I have feminine qualities and like to be girly and dress up sometimes. It's just a matter of degrees I guess. I was hiding a bunch of things that were important to me, and now I'm able to express that, ya know." Summer said.

 

"That's great Summer." Grace said.

 

"And Morty has been really helpful on that front. Because he understands. He has got more of a feminine side that he was terrified of showing. And now we are able to really bond over that." Summer said.

 

"I see. You two have really helped each other huh?" Grace said. There was a note of sadness in her voice.

 

"Yeah. But don't feel bad. It was my bad for thinking you wouldn't be cool about this. You've always been supportive of me, even when I've acted like a complete bitch." Summer said.

 

"I could have been more clear, about where I stood with...stuff like that. Like LGBT stuff and gender conformity. It's bullshit that you have to go through this shit just because of how you want to express your gender and who you love." Grace said.

 

"It's fine. Really. It's not like I was eager to bring up the topic." Summer said.

 

"Of course not, but I should have said more." Grace said. 

 

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up alright." Summer said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

 

"Your a great friend." Summer said. And suddenly Grace's lips were resting on hers. 

 

Grace was kissing her. And Summer was liking it.


	28. Chapter 28

After a moment the kiss ended. Summer blinked as a beat passed.

 

"Oh my god, Summer I am so sorry." Grace said.

 

"I-it's alright." Summer said. 

 

"No, it's really not. I shouldn't have done that. I just kissed you without your consent, and your grieving. Shit, shit, shit." Grace said, working herself up into a nice panic. She'd gotten off the bed and had started just pacing around her room.

 

"Really it's fine Grace. Like I've said, I'm a big girl. We can just forget it happened." Summer said. She wouldn't though, as much as she wanted to. That kiss would be on replay in her mind for a while. Guilty as it made her feel. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. That's for the best. I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage of you or lead you on or anything.' Grace said. For a moment Summer's mind went blank and it took her a moment to process that last bit.

 

"Hold on, lead me on?" Summer said.

 

"Y-yeah. I mean. I'm not into girls like that. And I know that you are and that you might have a little thing for me and I felt close to you and...fuck." Grace said.

 

"You're not into girls?" Summer said. 

 

"No. Not really." Grace said.

 

"But...everything you've been saying. The way you've been acting. The fact that you just kissed me." Summer said. Her mind was in an uproar, even moreso than after the kiss.

 

"Shit, I know, sorry. I really shouldn't have." Grace said.

 

"You told me that it turned you on that I seemed to be into you. What was that if not you being into girls?" Summer said.

 

"I dunno. It's just kinda hot when someone has a crush on you. Espcially an...unexpected person? And I mean everyone is sorta into girls. That doesn't make me a lesbian or bi or anything." Grace said with a shrug. She had seemed to mostly have calmed down by now. Summer, on the other hand, was pretty shocked.

 

"I...see." Summer said.

 

"Oh shit. I hope...you didn't..." Grace said, she trailed off but it was obvious what she meant. 

 

"It's fine. Really. But I should probably get going then." Summer said getting up.

 

"Uh...yeah. I guess that makes sense." Grace said, she sounded a bit hurt, but Summer felt worse. She needed to get back to her brother, the person that loved her the way she needed to be loved.

 

Summer left and Grace fell back onto her bed, putting a pillow over her face and letting out a muffled yell underneath it. Why did she have to be such a bitch? She really fucked up there. 

 

By the time Summer got home and headed to her brother's room, he was Morticia, sulking and playing a video game.

 

"Morticia? What's wrong?" Summer asked.

 

"Mom found out. She wasn't super cool about it." Morticia said.

 

"That's terrible." Summer said, sitting besides Morticia on her bed.

 

"Anything I can do that might help?" Summer said, a bit of a flirtatious edge sneaking into her voice. 

 

"M-Maybe." Morticia said, playing her game a bit more distractadly. 

 

"Cmon, there has to be something I can do for my sweet little sis." Summer said, touching her shoulders, stroking her hair. It felt so good, Morticia let out a sigh.

 

"I-I think you could do something." Morticia said. She ached, growing hard as Summer kept touching her. Kept planting little kisses all over her.

 

"Let's get you out of that little nightie, ok?" Summer said. Morticia nodded and Summer took it off in a fluid motion. Next came her bra, then her panties. 

 

"P-Please, Summer." Morticia moaned, but Summer knew what she wanted. She stick a finger into her. Then another. Then a third. Morticia moaned as Summer worked her ass and cock with her fingers.

 

"You want to be fucked like this huh? Like the little slut you are." Summer said in a low breathy voice. 

 

"Y-yes. P-please." Morticia said. It didn't take much longer for Morticia to come in her hand.

 

"S-Sorry Summer. I-I couldn't l-last." Morticia said.

 

"No big deal. I didn't want you inside me anyway. Eat me out." Summer said. Morticia thought she sounded tense, but it might have just been her libido. Summer stripped and spread her legs. It was time to get to work.

 

She went down on her. Morticia was awkward at first, but after some instructions, she was evidently able to get it right, as Summer came with a low moan. 

 

"Was I any good?" Morticia asked, when she lifted her head.

 

"You were great. You're going to have to do that for me more often." Summer said, patting her on the head. It felt good, that acknowledgment.

 

"I-I'd love to." Morticia said. And she did. Her sister tasted good, really good. 

 

"And I'll do the thing with my fingers. I can tell you really liked it." Summer said with a smile that was just a bit smug. 

 

"T-thanks." Morticia said with a blush. The two got dressed, Morticia as Morty and Summer in her discarded clothes. Then Summer snuck off to her room. 

 

When Rick got home, Beth was sitting up with a glass of wine in the kitchen. 

 

"Huh. You're up late." Rick said. She didn't normally do that. 

 

"I couldn't quite go to bed." Beth said. Rick realized she had been crying, though her voice was steady now. 

 

"Anything I can do for you." Rick said. His voice a bit stiff. 

 

"No. I don't suppose there is." Beth said, a touch of bitterness in her voice. 

 

"Sure? I'd do anything for you Beth. You know that right?" Rick said. 

 

"I know." Beth said. But it didn't felt like she quite meant it. 

 

"You look a lot like your mother. Have I ever told you that?" Rick said.

 

"Yes. Once or twice." Beth said.

 

"Anyway. I'll be out in the garage." Rick said, standing up a little straighter and heading back for the garage.

 

He'd always been a coward about the important things, Beth thought.


	29. Chapter 29

"...So Morty. Want to hang out after school today?" Jessica asked. She had appeared with such suddenness he had almost jumped. 

 

 

"Uh-yeah s-sure. Tha-that sounds good. F-fun and stuff." Morty said, babbling a bit. Jessica giggled.

 

"You are so cute. Ok then. I'll bring you over to my place. See ya then." Jessica said.

 

Morty closed his eyes so he didn't ogle her. He hated himself a bit for still being attracted to Jessica. Summer was the one he wanted. She was just perfect to him. Body and personality-wise and he just loved her. 

 

But Jessica was still hot. He couldn't stop himself from feeling that way. And he couldn't just refuse her. Not to just hang out. She had been...encouraging. If he could find another friend, maybe his confidence would only continue to grow. Maybe he'd be a better person. At school, on adventures, in life. Hell, he could end up a better boyfriend to Summer because of that.

 

He hoped so anyway. With a gulp, he went about his day. 

 

Jessica walked him over to her place after school. Mostly they walked in silence, though they did make some small talk here and there.

 

"So...you and your sister are pretty close right?" Jessica said.

 

"Y-yeah." Morty said.

 

"I like that. I don't really have a sibling, so I think it would be fun to have one get along with. Must be hard, especially between an older sister and a younger brother." Jessica said.

 

"Y-yeah. We didn't always get along the best..." Morty said. 

 

"I suppose it's easier though with you two. Since Summers a bit more of a tomboy and your kinda...feminine." Jessica said. There was a long pause.

 

"Y-yeah I guess." Morty said.

 

"I'm really glad that you can admit to that Morty. Most guys can't and have to try and be super macho. But like I said...I prefer more feminine guys." Jessica said. Morty felt himself shaking from nerves.

 

"Yeah. I think we will have a lot of fun tonight." Jessica said, and for once her smile seemed nearly sinister.

 

Summer was at some party, tucked away in a corner of some strangers house. She sorta just ended up here. Mostly because Morty wasn't home. She didn't know why, but Rick wasn't either so she suspected those two went on an adventure or something. She should be worried, but after a while she went numb to it. She found a way to tuck the anxiety she had for Rick and Morty, all the fear, into a small corner of her mind so that she could live and concentrate on something else. 

 

In this case, drinking and checking out people, fiddling with her phone and occasionally getting into awkward conversations with strangers. A goth girl approached her, she was around her age and Summer was fairly certain she was one of the goth girls from school. She was kinda hot, even though Summer didn't have any special interest in goth girls. 

 

"So I heard you're a lesbian. That true?" She asked. Her voice was even, deadpan.

 

"No." Summer said.

 

"Oh." She said.

 

"I'm actually bi." Summer said.

 

"That's cool." The goth girl said. Several moments of awkward silence.

 

"Want to fool around or something." The goth girl said.

 

"Sure." Summer said. 

 

 

Morty ended up in Jessica's room. It didn't seem that odd for a teenage girl's room. Pretty average. Though there weren't any posters of celebrity crushes. The few there were all female pop stars. 

 

"So...how feminine are you?" Jessica said.

 

"I...I dunno." Morty said. He felt kinda uncomfortable. He had been guided to sit on her bed and he shifted on it restlessly. 

 

"Would you like to...try crossdressing?" Jessica said. Morty's mouth dropped. 

 

"I...Uh...wh-what?" Morty said.

 

"Cmon, I'd love to give you a makeover. You'd look so cute." Jessica said. 

 

"I...I...guess." Morty said, looking down. He couldn't bear to look at Jessica. This was all making him more aroused and excited and terrified. He didn't know if he could handle this.

 

 

Rick got home and discovered Beth. She had been drinking again. That much was clear, and she was slumped over in her chair. She had passed out. Rick took out a scanner and determined she was fine. Just drunk and sleeping. He groaned. That asshole Jerry and his shitty genetics were driving her to alcoholism. He walked over to her. God she looked a lot like her mother. But he shouldn't stand over her forever, watching her sleep. He needed to bring her back to bed. So he hauled her up. 

 

Being close to her was difficult. He shouldn't have come here. That's why he had to construct the machine. So things would be different. He put her in bed. God the things he did with her mother. God the things he would do with her...

 

Rick left and went to his garage. He had to drink and jerk those thoughts out of his head. 

 

 

Summer was relishing her make-out session. It was a flurry of lips and groping hands. They had taken the affair outside and a bit off to the side of the house, to avoid causing a scene. It took Summer a bit to come to her senses and push the girl off.

 

"So-sorry. I'm sorry. Just wait a second." Summer said.

 

"Why? You better not actually be straight, or in denial. I don't want to be anyone's experiment." The goth girl said.

 

"N-no, it's not that. I'm definitely bi." Summer said. It was guilt that had stopped her. She didn't even think about Morty when she decided to make out with this girl. Was that how little she cared about him?

 

"What is it then?" The girl asked.

 

"I've just...been through some heavy shit lately." Summer said. Her voice sounded strained, even to herself.

 

"Like what?" The girl said. She didn't sound annoyed. 

 

"My...girlfriend died. I've been in this secret realtionship I can't tell anyone about. My best friend kissed me and then told me she was straight. And now I'm cheating on my secret partner by making out with a random behind some party I wasn't even invited to." Summer said.

 

"Damn...sounds like your life sucks." The goth girl said. Summer laughed.

 

"No. That's the sad part. It really doesn't. I just keep fucking up and risking everything." Summer said.

 

"Everybody fucks up. You just have to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and figure out what you have to do to avoid fucking up again." The goth girl said.

 

"Yeah. Sorry to leave all hot and bothered but I should probably leave. I need to talk with the person I'm in a relationship with." Summer said.

 

"That's fine. I didn't expect anything much more then what we did. I have a vibrator. I'll be fine. You go work things out with them. Good luck." The goth girl said. She gave summer a smack on the butt as she left and Summer smiled back at her.


	30. Chapter 30

This wasn't his first time being made up by a girl. After all, Summer had done it often enough. But there was an odd additional thrill about this. Maybe it was because it had been his other crush, the one he knew from school and hadn't lived with his entire life. Maybe it was because she thought it was his first time. Morty couldn't say but he did know that he liked this. Both sexually and in an a...deeper way. It felt intimate.

"There...see, don't you look pretty?" Jessica said, presenting him in front of the mirror. This wasn't the first time Morty had been stunned by his looks when dressed. But this was...amazing. Morty actually thought Jessica was better at makeup then Summer was.

"Th-this is..." Morty said in a daze. It felt so good. Staring into the mirror and seeing Morticia. Seeing that other side of himself. The side that he had to keep hidden from all but the few who knew. The side that had made his mother ashamed. The side that Summer loved to foster.

What did Jessica think?

"It's amazing isn't it? You look so good." Jessica said, rubbing his shoulders and toying a bit with his wig. Morty felt somewhat alien. He had tried to keep things separate. Certain things were to be kept to his "Morticia" self that only existed when he was alone or with Summer, everything else was for Morty. Now he felt torn between those two sides. Stuck and exposed. No one was supposed to see both of him but his sister.

Here he was though, in a pink nightie, all dolled up by his crush, feeling aroused. This shouldn't be happening. This was wrong.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I should go. C-can you please..." Morty said. He wanted her to take off all these Morticia clothes and bring him back. Not keep him stuck in this inbetween state where he felt so strange and uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"Why? You just got here and I want to play with you a little Morty. Don't you want to play?" Jessica said.

"I...I..." Morty said. Thing was...he did want to play. He didn't want to hurt Summer, betray her. But he did want to play.

"You like me...don't you Morty?" She said, whispering into his ear. He shivered.

"I...I...ah geez." Morty said. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I know you do Morty...I've seen the way you look at me. And you know what? I like you too. A lot." She said, ending with a little musical giggle. Morty felt very warm.

Then she began planting little kisses on the back of his neck.

When Summer arrived home, Rick was asleep in the garage and Morty still wasn't home. She called him a few times and he still wouldn't answer. Finally, when she was just about to shake Rick awake and demand some answers the door opened and Morty staggered in.

"Hey Morty. What happened to you? Where've you been? I got a bit worried there for a sec." Summer said.

"Oh uh...nothing much. I uh...just walked around a bit and stuff." Morty said. That was odd. It wasn't like Morty to do something like that all spur of the moment, but it also wasn't like Morty to lie. At least at this point in their relationship.

"You ok?" Summer asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just kinda tired." Morty said.

"Ok. Well, then you should probably get some sleep. I'm always here to talk if you need anything you know?" Summer said. Morty nodded and trudged to his room.

Summer sighed. She should have told him. She wanted to tell him, but he was tired and seemed a bit off. She would have to tell him tommorow.

Besides, it was just a bit of a make-out session. That shouldn't be the end of the world. Especially considering what the two of them had gone through together.

Summer didn't end up telling him the next day.

In fact, Summer didn't end up telling him that week. It was difficult to gauge why. It wasn't like she was overall filled with some kind of anxiety that paralyzed her. She knew Morty would at most be just a bit hurt, and she'd be able to make up for that. After someone you love dies, things like minor infidelities seemed to be put in their proper place. Morty wasn't dead, and so things would be fine. It was just that things were working out and each day it seemed less and less important that she told him. Morty was a bit distant, but every time they were behind closed doors she would get him to open up a bit with a few kisses and compliments and affection. Then they'd be laughing and playing and their normal selves.

As siblings, as friends and as lovers, this would all work out.

It had to.

Morty meanwhile was in his own personal hell. He was eaten up with guilt and self-loathing. He tried to avoid Jessica as much as possible, which was a difficult trick on it's own. He wanted to spend time with Summer but it was hard to do that without feeling guilty. He shouldn't be happy, after what he did to Summer. After he betrayed her. He should have died instead of Glorxha, then those two would be happy and the world would be better off without worthless scum like him.

He hurt all the time. Like when he was in the worst of his anxiety spirals. Only this time he wanted it. It was what was right. A modicum of justice in an unfair universe.

Yet just like always, he'd let Summer kiss his boo-boos better. God, he was so pathetic. That he had to lean on her because he was suffering because of what he did to her. What a selfish waste of skin. Rick was right. Rick had always been right.

And on and on it went.


End file.
